Romance In Athens
by hermionemalfoy18
Summary: A summer in Greece Draco and Hermione will never forget. Includes anacondas, a lot of fights, a lot of messes, and a lot of HAPPINESS AND LOVE...sorta...
1. An Unexpected Visit

Category: Romance/Humor

Summary: Draco is bored over the summer, Hermione's American cousin invites her to Greece for the Olympics, and Hermione drags Harry along to get away from the Dursleys.

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!

**A/N**: **hey itz MegZ here! This is actually written by me, and mai cuz moki. So sry if the chpts seem a bit awkward, as we r totally diff ppl and write in diff ways. Hope u lyke this 1st chpt, it'll get betr, I promise! Be nice, though flames are welcomed! It's our first fic! Review!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1: An Unexpected Visit 

"Draco, dear, it's time to go to Spain," Narcissa Malfoy called up the stairs to her son. "We have to take a break from this big, empty, gloomy, old place!" Narcissa was depressed after Lucius' arrest and decided she was going on vacation to get her mind off of things.

"Mother, I told you before and I'll tell you again: I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SPAIN!" Draco yelled from his room. He hated it when he had to travel with his parents over the boring, lonely, terrible summer.

"Fine, fine, fine, do whatever you want. I'm really in a hurry so take care and I'll be back by the end of the summer," Narcissa replied as she Apparated with all her bags.

Draco sighed. Finally he was free to do whatever he wanted. _What am I going to do though?_Draco thought.

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_ The phone rang and Hermione Granger jumped in surprise. Being home alone always sort of scared her.

_Ring! Ring!_ She quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yo, it's me! You know? Your cousin, Jade!" the voice on the other line said enthusiastically.

"Oh gosh, hi how are you?" Hermione hadn't talked to her cousin in weeks. She lived in America and they barely see each other. Jade was also a witch and attended Salem, the all girl school in the US.

"I don't know, but I have some very exciting news!" Jade said excitedly.

"What?" Hermione asked repeatedly.

"Well you know how much I love sports, right?" Jade said slowly.

"Yes, go on," Hermione said as her curiosity increased.

"I…have been…accepted…INTO THE OLYMPIC FENCING TEAM! BOO-YA!" Jade yelled so loud Hermione had to pull the telephone away.

"What, the Olympics? Isn't that the famous Muggle sports world competition?" Hermione asked not quite remembering what it was.

"Uh…yeah… the Olympics, isn't that great!"

"Yeah, that is so exciting! I never knew you were good at fencing?"

"Yeah, yeah, ok, but the real exciting news is that I'm inviting you to watch me!"

"WH-what, oh gosh, I'd be delighted! Well my parents are on their second honeymoon so why not! Oh, but…" Hermione paused to think about her friends, she knew Ron was in Romania visiting Charlie again with the family so he was fine, but what about Harry? "I don't think I can come because, well I can't leave Harry alone with the Dursleys!"

"Then bring him! It's alright we'll have a partaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Jade loved to meet new people but she was especially excited to meet the famous Harry Potter.

"Okay, then its settled. The Olympics is in Athens this year, right?"

"Oh yeah it is, I have reservations at the Plaza you can come to my house first."

"Great! I've always wanted to go there! It's quite interesting. I studied the Greek gods such as Hermes, Zeus, and Hera...but I especially enjoyed the epics by Homer like 'The Odyssey.' It's about—"

"Yea that's great so I'll see ya there!" and she hung up.

* * *

"POTTER! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN HERE!"

"Coming, Uncle Vernon. I just need to give Hedwig a treat," replied Harry calmly. He was used to the Dursleys' daily tantrums. Hermione had just sent him an owl and he had just finished reading it.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT BLOODY CREATURE WE WANT SOME DINNER!"

"Why so you can fatten up that idiot you call a son?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Potter?" said the pig-faced uncle.

"Oh nothing, I'm coming out now," Harry mumbled. He was about to open the door when there was a little

POP

Harry looked around to face Hermione Granger.

"Hermione? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Harry ignoring his screaming Uncle.

"Oh, Harry I'm sure you got my owl. I thought I mentioned that I was going to come get you!" she said quickly picking up some books and shoving them into a trunk.

"Well, uh yeah I got it but I didn't think you'd be here THAT soon!" Harry packed up his clothes and all other belongings. He picked up his wand when Uncle Vernon broke the door down.

"What the hell is going on? Who is this? One of your freak friends?" he raged as he was about to grab Hermione.

* * *

POP

They both looked around to be in a warm, welcoming home.

"Sorry about the unexpected visit, Harry," stated Hermione. "I just wanted to do you a favor and get away from those Muggle maniacs. But did you see the look on your Uncle's face! He looked like a giant plum!" she laughed and Harry chuckled.

"Sure that's okay, so where are we?" Harry said looking around the home, which was assorted with furniture that would warm the heart with its bright colors of red, orange, and yellow.

"Oh sorry this must be Jade's house," Hermione said setting Harry's trunk down next to a couch and slumping down.

"Jade? Won't she be suspicious that you just show up here?" he said unaware that a very pretty and very hyper girl had stepped into the room.

"Well, no I won't, I mean I am a witch, so I hope I know about Apparating," said Jade as she went over to him. "You must be Harry Potter! Aloha, welcome to Hawaii," Jade said sticking out her hand to Harry who was just looking at her. He was just staring at the dark-haired girl who seemed to have a glow around her. Harry shook his head and the glowing stopped.

Harry didn't know what had come over him. She was pretty. Her long, black, purple-streaked hair was put in a sloppy pony-tail and she was wearing green, plaid pajama bottoms and a red tank-top. Her eyes were just like Hermione's brown and soft, but to Harry he didn't think it looked the same.

"Hello? Harry, shake her hand," Hermione said. She knew what was going on and decided to play match-maker.

"What? Oh, yeah…sorry," blushed Harry as he nervously shook her hand. He looked up at her and she seemed to glow again.

"Um…you can stop shaking my hand now," said Jade, oblivious to what Harry was thinking. He blushed again and put his hand down.

There was an awkward silence and both Jade and Harry just stared at each other.

"Jade!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, breaking the "moment." "I haven't seen you in so long! No welcome hug?" she said pouting.

"Oh err… sorry I-I-I —HI!" Jade said hugging her, burying her face into Hermione's shoulder and blushing bright red. Hermione laughed silently and hugged her tightly.

"Well I see you've met Harry," Hermione replied as she saw Harry blush. "So when do we leave for Greece?"

"Oh well I have training tomorrow so if you guys want to come—"

"We'd love to come!" finished Hermione. She saw Harry go pale in the corner of her eye. "I'm sure you and Harry would like to get to know each other so I'm going to get ready for bed." In the wink of an eye she was out towards the bathroom.

* * *


	2. A Letter From Zabini

**A/N: MegZ: hey ther happy easter! This is gonna b sorta lyke an easter treat I guess, sry 2 keep u waiting. I waz waiting till moki came back from Hawaii. Enjoy the story!**

**Moki: uuhh… HAPPIE BIG BUNNIEE DAI!**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: A Letter From Zabini**

Draco didn't know how long he was in his room staring at the ceiling. He had never been so bored in his life. Slowly his eyes began to close only to be awakened by a loud _tap, tap_ on the door. He groaned and walked lazily over to the window. A large tawny owl was waiting on the window sill with a small piece of parchment tied to its leg.

"Well I wonder who would've sent this. Crabbe, no I don't think he knows how to write… or read…same with Goyle. Pansy, no her letter would've had gay little hearts all over the parchment and it would smell like her stupid flowery perfume…" he continued talking to himself about who might've sent him this. Finally the owl spoke up.

"HOOOOT!" Translation: '_Just read the damned thing already_!'

"Alright already you dumb owl," he said coldly as he untied the piece of parchment. "BLAISE ZABINI? What the hell does he want _now_?"

_**Malfoy,**_

**_I know what you're thinking: '_What the hell does he want now?' _Well I don't want anything I just wanted to see if you'd like to go to this Muggle competition thing with me._**

"**What the hell made him think I'd want to go to anything with Muggles?" commented Draco and continued reading.**

**_I know what you're thinking: _'What the hell made him think I'd want to go to anything with Muggles?' _Well two good reasons: One, you can watch Muggles make fools out of themselves and two, there are lots of hot chicks there._**

Draco said sarcastically, "Wow, how did I not figure that out."

**_I know what you're thinking: _'Wow, how did I not figure that out?' _Well I have an answer for you: YOU'RE STUPID!_**

"HOW THE HELL DOES HE DO THAT?"

_**I know what you're thinking…again. Well I have a simple answer: I know everything.**_

"Pff…like I'm going to listen to this git…"

_**P.S. You really don't have a choice because you're mother sent me a letter to get you out of the house. See you there!**_

"Damn you, Mother," muttered Draco.

**P.P.S. I know what you're thinking—**

And with that he crumpled up the letter and chucked it at the trash can.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! ♥MegZ...☻Moki**


	3. Friends?

**A/N: hey itz megz here. moki hasn't been on so i'm updating 4 both of us. this chpt goes mor in2 harry n jade n juss read 2 c wat hppns. i kno the story mite seem shortn crappy at this point but it getz betr! rly! review plzzz

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Friends?**

* * *

Another awkward silence occurred as Jade and Harry waited for Hermione. Harry knew what she was trying to do and that she was purposely taking a long time. He cursed her mentally. His thoughts were stopped as he heard Jade clear her throat. 

"Err…um…well….uh…I have more than one bathroom?" she said stupidly as she blushed and buried her face in her hands. Harry just smiled. He thought she looked cute when she was frustrated. "I mean…uh…um…you don't have to just stand there!" and she ran out of the living room.

Harry sighed. How could he be so stupid? He should've started some sort of conversation, made a joke, told a lame story? Anything would've been better than a humiliating silence. He cursed under his breath. Jade probably wouldn't want to look at him ever again. And he'd have to watch her tomorrow at training too! This was all Hermione's fault! He slowly stood up to find the other bathroom, thinking of ways to get back at Hermione at the same time.

Later that night, Harry decided to explore the house so he would find out where everything was, but morally to find Hermione and give her a piece of his mind. The house was fairly big, bigger than the Dursleys, and had long, narrow hallways. He didn't explore the rooms; afraid Jade might be in one of them. He wandered the halls for about half an hour. Finally he decided to head back to his room before he woke someone up. As he tip-toed his way back he suddenly saw a shadow in the kitchen. Thinking it might be Hermione he walked over and turned on the light. Unfortunately it was Jade.

"Uh…Harry? What are you doing here?" Jade asked quietly.

"I couldn't sleep…how about you?" he asked, trying to undo his mistake and start a conversation.

"Same," she replied and another short silence filled in the room. "Harry…I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted earlier. I was being so stupid," she started. "I just couldn't bear the silence! I know what Hermione was up to. She thinks she could play match-maker?" she snorted.

"Yea, I was thinking the same thing. I mean, I like you and all but not that way. We're just…friends…right?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't see through his lie.

"Totally, let's start over," Jade replied, "Friends?"

"Friends," Harry replied with a smile.

The next day Hermione woke up bright and early, as always. She wondered how things were going with Harry and Jade. She really liked the idea of bringing Harry along. It was about time he got over that Cho Chang. Hermione sat up in her bed and stretched out. She walked over to the dresser in the corner and took out her organizer. Her schedule today was short, just Jade's training and maybe going shopping with Jade and Harry. Maybe she could get them together there. Hermione silently laughed to herself.

After getting washed up she went down to breakfast to find Harry and Jade already talking about Quidditch. She smiled and then rolled her eyes. Wherever Harry went, the word Quidditch had to come up.

"Good morning," Hermione said cheerily. "Did you sleep well?" They both nodded and went back to their conversation. Hermione went to the fridge and started making her breakfast.

The whole morning was pretty quiet. They all changed: Harry wore faded blue jeans and a white t shirt under a striped blue sweater. Hermione wore a pink sweater and light brown pants. Jade wore red plaid pajama bottoms and a blue tank top. They went outside and started to walk to Jade's Fencing Training Session. The area in which Jade lived was covered with sand, palm tress, flowers, and surrounded by ocean; it was beautiful. They all walked without talking, but then Harry thought he should break the awkward silence.

"So, err… Jade I didn't see your parents last night," Harry started.

"Oh my Mom's in Cali on business in Hollywood, she works with the celebs," Jade answered happily.

'_Oh good, I didn't screw it up thank God'_, thought Harry. "What about your father?" Harry asked intrigued to continue the conversation.

"Ah… Harry, Uncle Jack died when Jade was little." Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered.

'_Oh great, now you've done it, Potter.' _Harry mind thought and then he started mentally cursing at herself. _'Now she's going to start crying and it's _your_entire__fault.' _Harry's mind thought again.

"Jade I'm err… sorry." Harry said quietly.

"No big." Jade said in a hushed voice.

"How did he…" Harry started and stopped not wanting to see her swell up in tears. "I'm sorry I never should've brought this up…" thankfully the conversation ended and they entered a giant training hall.

Harry and Hermione watched Jade's skill with much interest. She was actually very good. Hermione didn't have much experience with sports, especially ones that involve swords. But she enjoyed watching her cousin do so well. Harry watched with awe. He had never really done anything with a sword except during second year with the basilisk. He really didn't do any special moves or anything though. But occasionally is mind drifted off to the conversation while walking. He understood completely how it was to not have a dad, so why did he ask about hers? He had never really been asked what happened to his father since most of the wizarding world already knew, so maybe he didn't know how it felt. He wasn't nagged about his parent death much. Jade had though, so Harry felt a pang of guilt in his chest and made note to apologize right after the training session.

Once it was over they walked in silence back to the house. Harry knew he should apologize but maybe she forgot about it and he didn't want to be the one who brought it up again. So he kept quiet for most of the time. Finally his guilt had grown and he needed to get it off his chest.

"Jade, look, I'm really sorry about asking about…about your dad earlier," he stated simply. He waited for her reply. After about a minute she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry too. I'm definitely over it but sometimes I can't help but wonder what it would be like to have a dad. But you should know how I feel," she said. Harry just nodded. She continued, "When I was about four years old it happened. My father was a mountain climber and was going to Colorado to explore this one mountain. He was never found…" her voice drifted off.

"Jade, I'm so sorry. I truly am. I know how hard it must feel to lose someone. But you actually knew your father so it must feel terrible. I'm really sorry," Harry said guiltily, unsure of how to calm her down. Hermione was patting her on the back.

"It's okay, I should've known you'd ask," she said wiping her tears from her eyes. "But I'm sort of glad you brought it up. We found one thing we have in common," she said trying to look on the bright side. "And I'm glad I told you. I never get to tell anyone about it and get them to understand. I don't want to talk to my mother about it afraid she might break down. But thanks…for understanding."

Harry just nodded. Not only had he gotten the guilt off his chest but also did her a favor.

* * *

**A/N: Go review now! thankiez!**


	4. Double Date?

**A/N:** **Moki: we were bored n didn't kno wat 2 do.**  
**MegZ: Thanks 2 our few reviewers: dramionerox, xoKaSsIeox, & Genei Ryodan's Shizuku!  
****For those who didn't rly enjoy the last chpt this 1's betr! Hope we get mor reviews :-(

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Double Date? **

Draco Apparated to the hotel he was staying at in America. He supposed Blaise would be late, as he always was. So he decided to wonder around for awhile. After a short while he heard Blaise's footsteps behind him.

"Draco, buddy! How are you?" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh I'm just great. What can be more fun than spending my summer with you?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Well I suppose we should get to our rooms and unpack. The first competition starts tomorrow doesn't it?" and rushed off towards the elevator.

Draco sighed. This was going to be a long summer.

Hermione gave her cousin the best of luck before she headed off towards her seat. She never was very interested in sports but seeing her cousin participating in such she couldn't help but be proud. She sat down next to Harry along with Jade's team.

"Do you think she'll win?" she asked, starting conversation.

"I'm pretty confident. She showed quite a lot of skill during her training. What do you think?" Harry replied.

"I agree. I think she'll at least get the bronze medal. But she's going for the gold."

The competition began and both Harry and Hermione cheered wildly for Jade.

Jade's went through Japan, Australia, Greece, and Brazil like they were fruitcake, but when the last competitor came, there she had something to worry about. England. Jade walked over to Harry and Hermione and swished off her mask.

"Oh my god, I'm going against Katherine Engelmann this is insanity. I'm going to lose! No not really." Jade said sitting down and taking a drink.

"Who's that?" Blaise asked looking down at the fencing ground.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Draco obviously annoyed he was even there. Everyone in the stands was looking at him and he shot them cold glares and turned around.

"Well she's going against Katherine Engelmann; she's going to be in big trouble." Blaise said. "Oh she's representing America. Ha, like they can beat England."

'_Stupid Zabini had to drag me to this stupid event. Wait, who the hell is that?' _he thought seeing the back of Hermione's head. _'Well whoever it is, she looks good. He brings me here to check out girls and I can't even see the girl I want to check out! Stupid Blaise forgot those bloody binocu-thingy's.'_

"Oh okay, the girl representing America is Jade Jasmine, erm…Jade Jasmine. Oh God," Blaise muttered.

"What?" Draco asked thinking Blaise just saw 'his girl.'

"Uh nothing," Blaise said.

"Now for the last competition; England vs. the USA," The spokesperson boomed through the microphone. "Representing England: twenty-one year old Katherine Engelmann and Representing the USA: The world's youngest professional fencer, fifteen year old Jade Jasmine GRANGER!"

"Granger? BLAISE!" Draco yelled and turned his head to his so-called friend.

"Oh yeah…what Granger?" Blaise replied.

"Don't play dumb with me Zabini!" Draco hissed.

"Listen alright, she might not be related to Granger and why do you care?" He asked trying to change the subject from getting pounded by Malfoy.

"I don't," Draco lied coolly. _'I hope that girl I was staring at wasn't Granger.'_

"Alright England steps up to the middle of the mat and the USA follows, they shake on it." The spokesman said through the microphone loudly.

"Good luck." Katherine said.

"Thanks." Jade said and they both swished around and walked to the ends of the mat and face each other in ready positions.

"The bells ring and they begin!" The spokesman boomed again. "Granger is showing great defense, but can she keep it? Oh Engelmann goes in for the hit and wow, Granger has jumped up and flipped backwards, amazing. Alright Engelmann is on her defenses now and Granger looks like she's quickening and oh, 2 points for Granger! Back on the mat Granger takes a false swipe to Engelmann and Engelmann resents. Good try Granger. Okay, now both Granger and Engelmann are on one hand.

"Do you think you can win?" Katherine asked Jade.

"Let's see," Jade said sliding under Katherine who takes 2 hits to the legs.

"6 points for the USA and 2 for Engelmann," the spokesman said.

After many hours, the results came in…

"To the Bronze Medal!" boomed the spokesperson. "'Katie Larks!" A tall blonde girl walked up to receive her medal and congratulations.

"To the Silver Medal is Katherine Engelmann." Katherine

"To the Gold Medal is…" Hermione held her breathe. "Jade Jasmine!" Harry and Hermione applauded and cheered for her as Jade looked up at them with pride. Harry whistled and Hermione clapped till her hands were red.

By the time they met up with her at the end of the competition she was sprinkled with confetti only to have flowers shoved in her face and bright smiles from her cousin and new friend. She smiled at them and hugged them both tightly.

"I can't believe I won this!" she exclaimed showing the medal. "I should write Mom ASAP!" They chatted and talked all the way to the parking lot when Hermione caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair around the corner. She could've sworn she knew him from somewhere. The thought was quickly tossed aside and they went back to their hotel rooms.

"…I swear that brunette was checking me out!" Blaise was bragging.

"Uh-huh. Sure, Blaise. She barely took a glimpse of you," argued Draco. He had been still thinking if that girl was Granger. "If it wasn't for you and my mother I wouldn't be here in this Muggle place. I can't believe my mother even approved! What would my father say?" Draco said.

"Whatever let's just go get cleaned up and find some dates. Then we can go find a good restaurant or something," said Blaise not really caring about anything other than girls.

"Whatever you say…" replied Draco dryly.

Hermione sighed. "I can't believe my little cousin just won the Gold Medal at the Olympics!" she said in a mushy voice.

"Hermione, don't call me that! It makes me sound like a little kid! You know you're only older by a month or so!" replied Jade, putting her hair up. Hermione gave her a look. "Okay, six months! Let's hurry up so we can go celebrate at that new restaurant!" she twirled around in front of the mirror. "How do I look?" she asked.

Hermione stopped putting her hair up and turned around. She looked stunning; a long violet dress went well with her hair. She wore spotless white gloves and beautiful diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet.

"So?" she said impatiently.

"You look like a winner," Hermione said. "I'm sure Harry will love it," she added, winking.

"What?" Jade asked. "I err… I guess." She blushed.

"So you admit it?"

"W-what?" she asked, acting a lot like Ron.

"Admit that you and Harry like each other?" Hermione pushed the question.

"Well of course we like each other! We're friends!" she lied. She actually sort of found Harry attractive...

"Let's go partaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" she changed the subject and headed for the door.

Hermione grabbed her purse and walked out. They met Harry in the lobby and he looked quite good himself. He looked very good in a tuxedo. But his hair was still its usual mess.

"Shall we go?" he asked, obviously stunned by Jade's appearance.

"Oh yeah," Jade said after checking Harry out. He noticed and smiled to himself.

They walked out of the hotel and took a sparkling white limousine to the new French restaurant, Les Cordon Blue.

They gracefully stepped out of the limo and walked into the restaurant. It was very fancy. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling of the entrance room. The waiters and waitresses were bringing glasses of wine to the tables.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked an accented voice.

"Oh yeah. Three for Jade Jasmine Granger," said Jade. The clerk nodded and led the way to the table.

The rooms were dimly lit creating a romantic atmosphere. Hermione, looking around the room, accidentally tripped and landed in someone's arms.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Hermione said mentally cursing her clumsiness. She looked up to see herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. "MALFOY!" she screamed in shock. "I—I mean…" Hermione stopped.

Jade turned around and found a very handsome, blonde helping her cousin up. She would've recognized him anywhere. Hermione had described him many times as a stupid, juvenile, ferret, or intolerable git. This was the perfect opportunity to get back at her for "match-making." Now it was her turn. She smiled evilly.

"Hermione are you okay?" she asked. "Who's this? Oh YOU must be the infamous Draco Malfoy! Hermione has said so many, many, things about you."

"We really have to get going!" Hermione said trying to cut Jade off.

"No! I'm hungry and we just got here, hey have you had dinner yet?" Jade asked Draco who was making a confused face.

"Um no we were just go—"

"We were just going to eat," Blaise finished for him staring up and down at Jade. "Hello I'm Blaise Zabini, and you are?"

"Jade Jasmine Granger, you know Hermione and Harry right?" Jade said.

"Unfortunately, yes," Draco drawled.

"Malfoy," Harry said insignificantly as he arrived. Draco replied with a cold glare.

"Okay that's great! Come with us we were just about to sit down." She walked off as the others followed.

"Blaise! What were you _thinking_?" Draco whispered. He still couldn't get over that he was checking out _Hermione Granger_!

"Well what was I supposed to do? I can't turn down a hot babe's offer!" he said and walked ahead of Draco.

"Great. First Blaise, now the Boy Wonder and his girlfriend," Draco muttered before following.

Hermione just stood there in shock. She couldn't believe Jade could do this to her! She knew how much she hated Malfoy! What had she done to deserve it anyway?

"Jade! What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked confused. He didn't sound too happy about having dinner with Malfoy and Zabini either.

"What? I was just being friendly! Hurry up I'm hungry!" she said cheerily, as if she hadn't invited her cousin and friend's worst enemies to dinner.

Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long night. She quickly tried to take the seat next to Harry but Jade already occupied it. '_Great_,' she thought. She slumped over to the only available seat next to Blaise who had taken the seat across from Jade and was attempting to use his "charm" on her.

Draco was the last to arrive at the table and made a disgusted face as he hesitated to sit down next to Hermione. He actually thought that Hermione was looking quite nice. She had definitely changed since he last so her. She had all the right curves and her hair was no longer bushy but was now in soft, brown waves. Her hair was put up and a stray hair fell across her face. Draco had the urge to push it away. She looked very nice in that red dress. Suddenly he remembered that she was _Hermione Granger,_ a Mudblood. He came back to his senses to see Hermione looking at him in confusion. He changed his facial expression back to disgust and slowly took a seat next to her careful not to make any contact.

"May I order your drinks?" A waiter with French accent said.

"Do you have any Peppermint Snaps?" Jade asked.

"Yes, Mademoiselle," The waiter said scribbling it on his notepad. "Anything else?"

"I'll have what she's having," Draco said.

"Let's all just have Peppermint Snaps," Blaise said.

"Alright five Peppermint Snaps." He walked away and arrived a few minutes later with their orders.

"So what are you doing here, in Muggle Athens?" Hermione asked eagerly, looking at Draco.

"Ahem, well it's not like I _wanted_ to go here. Blaise just dragged me along to check out girls," Draco said eyeing Blaise who had blushed slightly.

"That's weird," Jade said.

"So you're from America?" Blaise changed the subject again.

"Yes, well Hawaii actually," Jade said.

"Oh well…uh…that's interesting…" Blaise commented losing his "charm."

Hermione could see Harry becoming jealous, but she could also see that Jade was bored.

"Yes, that is really interesting, have you always lived there?" Harry butted into the conversation.

"No, I moved to Washington to go to Salem and it's like a boarding school so I lived there." Jade said.

"Wait, you're… a witch?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Uh… duh!" Jade said.

"I didn't know you had other wizard relatives," Draco said.

"Well why would you? I mean you haven't really come up friendly and asked," Hermione snapped.

"Your soups," The waiter said passing everyone their broccoli cheddar soups.

"So err… where are you staying at?" Blaise asked Jade.

"The Plaza Hotel," Jade answered.

"So are we," Blaise said. "I'm in room 585," he said and they exchanged room numbers, including Draco, Harry, and Hermione's. They ate in silence for awhile and finally Jade decided it was time to take action, or in other words be obnoxious.

"So Draco, I've heard so much about you from my cousin over here," she said gesturing to Hermione. "You don't seem like such a stupid git as she says you are," she smiled evilly when she saw both of them blush. "And no offense, but you aren't as hot as she said you were, either."

Harry spat his soup all over Blaise.

"WHAT?" Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Blaise asked.

"Uh…excuse me I have to use the restroom…" Hermione walked a few feet expecting Jade to follow, which she didn't and turned back and grabbed her arm while whispering "COME WITH ME!"

"Why?" Jade asked stupidly. But she didn't really have a choice since she was being dragged over to the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hermione raged, obviously embarrassed.

"What exactly did I do?" she asked still playing dumb. Hermione groaned.

"Let me see…number one: you invited Zabini _and_ Malfoy over to have dinner with us, two: you embarrassed me in front of my worst enemy and best friend, three: you lied! I definitely did NOT say Draco was…attractive!" Jade just stood there and acted like there was nothing wrong.

"Well I was just trying to be friendly and I didn't lie. Okay so you never really said that but I can tell you were thinking it! I could see that dreamy look on your face!" she said. She knew her cousin really didn't have a dreamy look on her face but she loved to irritate her.

"WHAT? That look on my face is DISGUST! God what is wrong with you? Are you purposely trying to humiliate me!" Hermione yelled. Actually she had in fact shown disgust but had actually started thinking of Draco as…well, not as slimy as he was the previous year. He had changed over the summer. His hair was no long glued to his scalp but hung down over his face. His once ferret features were now "manly" and Quidditch had paid off for his body. He was slim but also very muscular. Hermione couldn't help herself and let the dreamy look Jade was talking about cover her face.

She quickly recovered from her daydream and snapped back to reality. Jade was looking at her with a smirk on her face.

"Then what was that expression you just showed me right now?" Jade asked. Hermione turned red, but that didn't stop her from defending herself again.

"That was just…nothing. Okay? What are you doing anyway? Trying to get us together or something?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually I was just trying to get back at you for trying to match-making me and Harry which is _not_ working. We're just friends and we're staying that way. But as I was saying, I was just trying to humiliate you but since you _do_ seem to find Draco attractive I'm very happy with myself," she said still smirking.

"You're pathetic, I mean honestly, Draco Malfoy, the one that has been calling me a Mudblood and insulting everyone supposedly on a lower class than him for years? I'm not stupid," Hermione snapped.

"People can change you know."

"Yeah, sure and you don't like Harry."

"I DON'T LIKE HARRY WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

"Yeah you _do_ like Harry."

Jade frowned and walked out and Hermione followed her out with a grin on her face. They sat down in their respected spots and they all started to attend to there salad. Jade simply poked at it.

"Uh…so…what happened to Blaire?" she asked.

"Um…it's Blaise," corrected Draco.

"Ya, okay, whatever, like I care," she said and Harry's face lit up slightly. "Where is he though?"

"Oh he's in the bathroom cleaning off Potter's spit," Draco smirked as Harry blushed. "So, Hermione, _love_, since when did you think I was hot? I mean, I knew I was very attractive and I'm really flattered but you're just not my type," he said his smirk widening as he saw Hermione go pale.

"Okay that was just WRONG! Don't ever, _ever_ call me that! And I most certainly DON'T think you're hot," she lied. She always had been a bad liar.

"Really?" asked Draco raising his eyebrow. "I'm surprised. Most girls drool over my good looks," he bragged. Both Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Well those girls have probably thought you were cute when you were a FERRET!" Hermione retorted. He was such a git sometimes. Wait…scratch that. He was _always_ a git. Draco turned red with anger but forced himself to calm down. He was in a restaurant and he had to keep his cool. Even if it was a Muggle place.

"At least they like ferrets better than buck-tooth beavers!" he spat angrily.

"I am NOT a buck-tooth beaver!" she complained.

"Thanks to the one-and-only…ME!" he pointed out. Hermione groaned.

The whole night was filled with insults and retorts going back and forth from Hermione and Draco. Jade and Harry just ignored them and talked amongst themselves and Blaise continued to flirt with Jade. Or at least _try_ to. People looked at them and decided to ignore the odd people. Jade was starting to get sleepy by the desserts and so she fell asleep. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder and fell asleep there.

"Potter, looks like you got you self a girlfriend," Draco said ignoring Hermione's incessant taunts.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said in a regretful shout. Jade was startled and woke up and shot up hitting Harry in the nose. "Ow!" Harry shouted.

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry," Jade apologized, giving him a napkin and holding his hand to his nose. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's alright."

Draco looked at them and smirked, "What a cute couple." Harry sent him a glare, Jade just stared at him, Hermione kept insulting him, and Blaise kept attempting to flirt. "What?"

"Well you and Hermione make a cute couple too," replied Jade and that made everyone shut up and he and Hermione blushed.

"What is it with you people!" Draco asked. "Why do you insist Hermione and I get together?"

"Uh…why do you keep calling her Hermione?" Blaise asked. Draco just sat there thinking, _'Oh shit.'_

"Um…we've got to go…" said Jade. "Nice meeting you…I guess…see you soon. Actually I doubt I'll ever see you again so bye." They picked up their things and walked out, dragging her cousin and "friend" with her. But Hermione didn't realize she left her purse.

* * *

**A/N:** **Don't 4get 2 review!**


	5. Bad News

**A/N: Moki:**** this chapter seemed short... i don't even remember what it's about  
****MegZ: Hey, chpt 5 is now up (as u can c) hope u lyke it, kinda sad I guess. Review n go read mai othr stories if u hv a chance! Thx reviewers! -givs away lots of candy n good stuff the ppl rnt alergic 2-**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: Bad News**

Draco and Blaise finally sat in the restaurant tired and confused.

'_Why was I calling her Hermione?_' Draco thought.

'_Why does Jade pick Potter over me?'_ thought Blaise.

"I guess we should get going?" Draco finally asked. Blaise nodded. They picked up their things and were about to leave when Draco spotted something on the table that wasn't his: a small, black purse.

"Is that yours?" asked Blaise.

"No you asshole! I'm not gay!" Draco said obviously offended by Blaise.

"Oh…you aren't?" and Draco smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For being an idiot, as usual!" Draco opened the purse and the wallet inside it had a picture of a girl. Hermione Granger. "It's Granger's," he said coolly, making sure he was back on the last-name basis. He picked it up and hid it in his coat. "Let's go."

Hermione was deep in thought as they drove home. '_Why _was_ Draco calling her Hermione? I mean, it is my name but its pretty startling hearing it from Draco. Wait, since when have I been calling him Draco? And since when did I start thinking of him?'_

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just shocked that _the_ Draco Malfoy ate in a Muggle restaurant in a Muggle city!" she lied.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, that's pretty interesting." They limo stopped and they walked out.

Jade yawned and said, "Okay well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired. Night!" and she walked off to her room.

"Yeah, night Jade!" Harry called. "I'm going to go too, Hermione," said Harry. "See you tomorrow!" he said and walked off to the opposite direction.

Hermione sighed. It had been a long night. First Jade winning the Gold and then seeing Draco Malfoy in a Muggle restaurant. She was about to have herself a nice cold shower when she found a letter on her bed. It was from her parents.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope you're having fun with Jade and Harry. We're still on our honeymoon and we enjoyed it but we also took this time alone to think about some things. Just remember that whatever happens we always love you and that you shouldn't blame yourself for any of this. It's just the fact that you are a witch that bothers your father. He doesn't really approve of you studying witchcraft. But I, on the other hand, think you should continue going to Hogwarts. I think whatever makes you happy is best for you. But your father and my opinions are opposite and have been getting in the way of our relationship. We have decided it was time to take a break from each other since we couldn't live happily if we're always arguing. What I'm trying to say is that we're filing for a divorce. I'm very sorry, Hermione, dear. Just remember that we both love you very much and we are very proud of you. Please don't let this get in the way of your summer and have a good time in Greece._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Hermione was already in tears. She could tell her mom had written the letter and just signed for her dad. '_This is my entire fault!'_ she thought and ran out her room and into the dark streets, not knowing where she intended to go.

"Hey, Blaise , I'm going to go return this to Granger," said Draco replied as they got to the Plaza's lobby. Blaise just grunted in response, already about to fall asleep.

Draco walked down the hallway and to the elevator. He reached Hermione's room. He knocked several times with no response. He sighed. _'I'll just return it tomorrow,' _he thought. He walked back to the elevator and was about to go back to his room but decided he'd rather take a short walk. Quickly he exited the hotel.

He wandered aimlessly into the streets. It was raining but he didn't care. He just wanted to take a peaceful walk away from his worries. Heading for nowhere in particular he turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," said a female voice. He recognized it immediately. He looked up and saw Hermione's tear-stained face.

"Granger?" he asked. He forgot he still had her purse in his cloak.

"Look, Malfoy I don't have time for this. My parents…they…they…" she broke off in tears. She slumped down to her knees sobbing in front of Draco. Not knowing what to do, he just sort of patted her on the back hoping she would stop crying.

She didn't. She just continued to sob in front of him until he thought she couldn't cry anymore. He bent down and pulled her closer to him involuntarily and could feel her shaking. Opening his cloak, he put it over her shivering body while hugging her tightly.

Finally she stopped and looked up. He looked down. There faces were inches apart and Draco suddenly wanted to close the gap. Before he had a chance, she stood up and ran away. Draco sighed. Part of him was glad she had run off but he also wanted to feel her in his arms again.

"I forgot to give her the purse!" Draco mumbled to himself getting up.

Hermione didn't know what had happened and wasn't sure she _wanted _to know what happened. She had bumped into Draco, again. She couldn't help from crying even if it was in front of him. She didn't really care at this point either. But what really scared her was that he had comforted her. You would expect a Malfoy to leave them there in sorrow and maybe they would even laugh at you for being so weak, but Draco had _held _her. For some reason being with him had relieved her. She didn't feel alone anymore.

Sighing she decided she should take a warm, relieving bath. She made her way over to the tub and stayed there for only fifteen minutes. She didn't hear the front door creak open. Wrapping a towel around her body she didn't bother to brush her hair just yet and went out of the bathroom to get her pajamas.

Right out of the door stood a very wet Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**oooo cliffy -laughs evilly- review!**


	6. A Civil Conversation and Eavesdropper

**A/N: Moki: ... o.O  
****MegZ: hey i waz bored so i submitted this chpt 2 hehe review plz! n thx 2 the ppl who did!

* * *

**

CHAPTER SIX: A Civil Conversation and an Eavesdropper

Draco knew he should just come back later but the door wasn't even locked. Maybe he could just leave the purse on the bed or something. He walked in quietly and looked around. The room was similar to his, but a little smaller. There was a small bed by the door with a night table on the left side. There was a small table and a Muggle telly. What didn't surprise him were the shelves and shelves of books Hermione brought with her. She always was quite a bookworm.

He tiptoed to the bed and placed the purse down. The sound of a door creaking open was heard and he looked up to face Hermione in a towel. She was still wet, and had obviously just taken a bath. There was a moment of silence and he just looked her up and down. Her skin looked baby-soft he wanted to touch it. Her hair was still wet and a stray hair brushed across her face. Her eyes weren't puffy or red anymore from crying but more filled with shock. Suddenly remembering where he was he looked away and cleared his throat while blushing slightly.

"Um…sorry for the intrusion, I just wanted to return your purse. You left it in the restaurant…" he said getting up and ready to leave.

"You don't have to leave," Hermione said involuntarily. She mentally cursed. Of course she wanted him to leave! _'Damn. What am I doing?'_ she thought. "I'm going to go get changed, I'll be right back—"

"You don't have to change," Draco said. He mentally kicked his own arse. _'Shit! What made me say that?'_ he thought.

"Um…okay?" Hermione walked a little closer to the bed clutching her towel tightly. "Uh…thanks for returning my purse," she said stupidly. He just nodded in response. A long silence occurred afterwards.

"Why were you crying?" Draco asked. His curiosity was getting to him. She looked down, sorrow reappearing in her eyes. "Sorry," he said barely over a whisper.

"My parents are getting divorced," she said quietly. _'Why am I telling him this? I can't trust him!'_ "My dad doesn't approve of me being a witch." _'Dammit, once again WHY AM I TALKING TO THIS STUPID BOUNCING FERRET?' _"Why do you care?" she asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

He shrugged. "I don't know. When I saw you crying it just…hurt. At least your parents love you," Draco said, thinking of his own parents."

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. She had never really thought about how Draco was treated by his parents. Lucius definitely didn't show any emotion for his son except power. Narcissa wasn't really a mother to him either. She was just…there. Hermione realized for the first time Draco had probably never been loved before. That's why he doesn't know _how_ to.

"Don't be. Malfoys aren't supposed to know how to love," he said bitterly as if he read her mind.

"I-I—have to change…" she said. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, I got to go," Draco said as he walked toward the door and opened it when Jade rolled in.

"I didn't do anything!" she lied innocently as Draco and Hermione glared at her. Then Jade started to crawl out as quickly as she could but Draco pulled on her sweater hood making her fall back. She looked up to Draco and Hermione's angry faces.

"What are you doing here, Jade?" asked Hermione in a serious tone. Draco turned to look at her. She was still wearing her towel, but he didn't mind.

"Um…nothing, I was just…I couldn't sleep," she lied. She was worse at lying than Hermione.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Draco asked. "Were you eavesdropping?" Jade's guilty expression gave away the answer.

"Uh…of course not! Why would I do that?" she said innocently. "I was just…waiting for…Harry?" she said stupidly.

"If you went to Hogwarts you'd be a Gryffindor," muttered Draco. "Well I really don't have time for this and I've got to go to bed. Night," he nodded to the two girls.

"Night," Hermione said dreamily. As he closed the door she grabbed Jade's arm and pushed her into a chair. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Um…well…I couldn't sleep," said Jade, "and I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Okay well we can talk right after I change. I'll be right back," Hermione said as she walked over to the bathroom. After a few minutes she came out in a tank top and plaid pajama bottoms. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked while she brushed her hair.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll hate me for this, but…while you were out I sort of went in and saw the letter your parents sent you," she said with guilt written across her face. Hermione just looked at her sadly.

"Oh," she stated simply.

"But that's not it…" Jade said. "I got a letter too. From Salem, they asked me if I wanted to be an exchange student next year! And guess what school?" she asked with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Hogwarts?" she guessed.

"Yeah! Isn't that great! I could go to school with you!" Hermione nodded. If she hadn't been so down about the divorce she would've been very excited. Jade ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "But enough about that, I really want to talk about your letter. Are you okay?" she asked obviously knowing the answer already.

"Yeah…I'm okay for now. Draco sort of helped me out. But were you really eavesdropping on me and Draco?" she asked. Jade looked down and nodded. Hermione sighed.

"Wait…Draco? Don't you mean _Malfoy_?" she questioned with a smirk playing on her lips. "So you _do _like each other?" Hermione didn't answer. "So do you?"

"No," Hermione said seriously.

"Well, alright oh and well I have a little problem." Jade said.

"Again? What now…" Hermione said.

"Remember when you came to Hawaii every summer when we were kids?" Jade started.

"Uh huh… and we played beach volleyball everyday…" Hermione said.

"Yeah well you really good and now the Olympic games have a little problem." Jade said.

"Don't tell me the players for America can't play," Hermione said.

"Okay… uh… The woman for the USA got sick and are unable to participate," Jade restated Hermione's words.

"What! Okay, how does this make it my problem?" Hermione said.

"I kind of um… volunteered us to sub for them," Jade said quietly.

"JADE JASMINE GRANGER!" Hermione shouted.

"Uh oh… middle name," Jade said. "Come on Hermione! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Jade got on her knees and started begging.

"Don't beg," Hermione said.

"PLEASE! OH PLEASE! OH PLEASE! I PROMISE NOT TO TALK ABOUT MALFOY ANYMORE!" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I SWEAR!"

"Oh fine, but when is it?" Hermione asked falling for Jade's begging.

"It's around the last days of summer so we can practice. THANK YOU!" Jade said getting up and giving Hermione a hug and leaving her room and going to hers.

"OW! What'd you do that for?" Blaise said rubbing his head.

Draco just smacked Blaise in the head for making him wait outside of his room all night because Blaise "accidentally" locked himself in the bathroom and never gave Draco his key. Draco decided to take a hot shower, right after he kicked Blaise in the arse. _'Granger, dammit she was so…"_ his thoughts drifted off to what had happened last night. What had come over him? He was constantly daydreaming about her.

But what really surprised him is their conversation. Why did she tell him all of that? And more importantly, why had _he_ told her about his relationship with his parents? Once he thought about it he actually found it relieving, like he got a heavy burden off his chest. Now he actually felt good about telling Hermione all of that.

'_What the hell am I thinking?_' he had to get Granger off his mind. Maybe he could sleep it off and just finish watching the Olympics with Zabini and then back to their hateful passions when they went to Hogwarts.

* * *

**review review review! how many tymes must i tell u?**


	7. Sugar Cubes

**A/N: MegZ: hey evn though we hvnt got many reviews we'r still going 2 update cuz we dont rly care. itz basically a nonsense-hav-fun-who-cares-if-its-incredibly-stupid fic. but review anyway! thx!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Sugar Cubes **

* * *

"Harry? Harry? Wake up! Come on! Harry! Don't you want to come? We're going for brunch and then going shopping. Harry!" Jade said jumping up and down on Harry's bed. Harry grunted and pulled the covers over his head. That's when he pulled it a little too hard and Jade tripped and fell right on top of him. "Whoops." Harry pulled down the covers slowly and they were face to face. "Good Morning." Jade blushed and so did Harry and Jade rolled off. "Come on change! I want to go!"

Jade ran out of Harry's room to wake up Hermione and Harry was still blushing as he changed.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! WAKE UP! TIME TO GOOOOO!" she yelled loud enough for the whole city to hear.

"BLOODY HELL, JADE! What did you have for breakfast!" exclaimed Hermione as she kicked Jade off the bed.

She rubbed her arse for a second before jumping up again. "SUGAR CUBES!" she shrieked proudly. "Oh yeah, the Malfoy guy said good morning," she said happily as she skipped out the door.

"What?" Hermione asked quietly to no one.

She quickly dressed up in casual Muggle jeans and shirt. She grabbed brushed her hair hastily and rushed out the door, grabbing her purse as she went. As soon as she went outside she bumped into someone….again.

"Sorry! I'm after my sugar-high cousin!" Hermione said picking up her purse.

"Oh it's oh, well I'm leaving; tell your boyfriend I'm ditching him," Blaise said to Hermione as he carried his luggage to the elevator.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BOYFRIEND?" Hermione shouted.

"Well he was talking to himself in his sleep. 'Oh Hermione, Oh Hermione, blah, blah, blah,' well I got to go," Blaise said as he walked away.

"He talked about me in his sleep?" Hermione asked to no one in particular. She shook her head and decided to go after her cousin. Finally after looking in about a dozen different places she went over to Harry's room.

"Hey, Harry!" she said enthusiastically. "Have you seen a hyper, crazy cousin come by here lately?" she asked.

He laughed and said, "I think she thinks you're playing hide-and-go-seek….I know where she is but I can't tell you. She swore me to secrecy," he said winking.

"Okay I'll go find her…" she said as she went to explore again.

She searched for about twenty minutes before passing by the hotel's private room. '_I guess I can check in here,'_ she thought shrugging. So she went over and knocked on the door.

Slowly she opened the door open and tiptoed inside. It was pretty spacious with a comfortable reading area in the middle. She spotted few windows, but they were covered with curtains and let little light into the room. There were two comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace, which was lit. In one of the chairs was a blonde with glasses, reading. He turned around and saw Hermione. Quickly he took off his glasses and shoved it in his pocket.

"Sorry, I need glasses to read…" he said shyly and blushed.

Hermione giggled. "It's okay, I think you look cute with your glasses," she blabbed and realized what she just said. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Did I just say that aloud?" she asked the blushing Draco.

"Um…yeah. But that's okay…I always knew I had good looks even _with_ dorky glasses," he said as his trademark smirk appeared on his face. He walked over to her and she blushed at how close they were now and decided to make a list of why the floor is so interesting. "So, Hermione, love, what brings you here?" he said smoothly. She looked up.

"Um, well I was just looking for my hyper cousin and report to you that Blaise decided to ditch you," she replied stepping back. He just stepped towards her another step. "Erm, so have you seen Jade?" asked. "She's high on sugar cubes and hot chocolate.

"Yes, I know, I had a little snack with her this morning." Draco said.

"Well do you know where she is?" Hermione asked again.

"She's playing a Muggle game, hide-and-find or something. I think she's in Potter's room," Draco said.

"You know you're not supposed to tell the seeker where the person is hiding." Hermione said grinning.

"Well can the seeker keep other secrets?" Draco asked moving closer.

"It all depends, what's the secret?"

Draco suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and moved down closer until their lips touched and Hermione's eyes widened open in shock. He was surprised she didn't pull away; instead she involuntarily put her arms around his neck. They both didn't know what they were doing, but it felt good. Supposing it was just hormones, hey just stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard a faint giggle and pulled away quickly. There was the giggle at the curtains.

Draco sneaked over to the window and pulled the drapes open, revealing a small Jade giggling her little arse off.

"Wow I didn't actually think you two would end up together!" she said still laughing. Draco lifted her by her jacket hood and she was still giggling her head moving up and down.

"If I could I would use _Obliviate_ on you," said Draco carrying her to the door. "Now don't speak of this to _anyone_ do you hear me? Especially Potter." Jade just nodded several times looking like a bobble-head doll. "Okay good. Bye now." And he closed the door. He turned around to see Hermione still there, very flushed.

"I can keep that secret," she said quietly. "But I'm not sure Jade can. It probably wasn't a good idea to put her outside."

Draco turned around and opened the door to find that Jade took off her shoes and was sliding on the floor in the hallway and she bumped into the wall and knocked herself out. "She's fine, nothing to worry about," Draco lied and then facing her again.

"Well err…I guess I better be going," Hermione said passing it to him and then rushing pass him to leave, but he caught her so she couldn't get out.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"What? I'm going back to my room…" she said unsure of why Draco was acting so strange.

"I don't want you to go… yet," Draco said childishly. Hermione blushed.

Sounding a lot like Jade she asked, "Why?"

"Because a Malfoy always gets what they want," he said coolly.

"That's pathetic," she said as she tried to push her way past Draco. Again Draco was stronger and held her back.

"Please? Just stay," he said gently and practically pouted. Hermione couldn't help herself.

"Fine, stupid git," Hermione muttered, slumping into a chair. Draco took the seat next to her. "You better make this quick because I'm going shopping later."

"Well first of all," Draco started, "what about Blaise? You said he ditched me?" he asked trying to start a decent conversation. She nodded. He poured some tea and started slowly drinking.

"Yeah he told me to give this to you. And what I couldn't believe is that he thought you were my boyfriend," said Hermione still in disbelief. Draco spat his tea out.

"WHAT? Why on earth would he say that?" he asked.

"Well he said that you were talking about me in your sleep," she said. "Is that true?" she really wanted to know.

'_Damn it, Blaise. First you ditch me, and then you blab to her about sleep-talking? Asshole,' _Draco thought. How was he supposed to answer this now? Well, lie of course. That's what Malfoys were best at.

"Uh…err…no, of course I wasn't!" he said.

"Oh, well, okay then," said Hermione, partly relieved and partly discouraged. _'I'm so stupid! Of course he wasn't sleep talking about _me_! Wait, why do I care?' _A look of disappointment crept up her face. Draco noticed.

"I mean—well I thought about you a little but I doubt I'd _slept-talked_," he said, surprised at himself. Why was he trying to be nice to a Mud—Muggle-born? He couldn't even bare to call her that anymore!

Hermione's face slightly lit up for a reason unknown to her. "Oh, well…I've been thinking about you too…" she blurted, unsure of exactly what to say. She blushed. Draco smirked at her.

"Really, well I guess you _are_ attracted to me? I'm not surprised with all my good looks," he bragged again. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think that I don't think about you as an intolerable git?" she retorted playfully. She was actually having fun arguing with him. It wasn't like their usual fights; this one was actually more…fun.

"Well, anyway, I don't exactly feel excited to go home, so I guess I'll stick around this place for a little longer. Did Blaise give you my key?" Draco asked, remembering he still hadn't gotten his key. Hermione shook her head. "Shit, the bloody bastard ditched me _then _leaves me stranded with no room."

Hermione shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "I guess you could stay with Harry?" she suggested. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"As if the Boy-Who-Lived would allow me to be roommates with him," Draco replied. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well…." Hermione started.

"Well what?" Draco asked.

"I suppose you can come stay in my room," Hermione finally said. Draco immediately smirked again. "But you're sleeping on the floor," she added.

"What? Me, Draco Malfoy, sleep on the floor? I might as well stay with Potter," Draco said astounded at her suggestion.

"Well how do you think the house elves feel, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, obviously annoyed.

Knowing she was going to start ranting about house elf rights and S.P.E.W. he just agreed, "Oh fine. As long as you don't lecture me about house elves I'll do anything." Hermione beamed triumphantly.

"Okay, I guess I better go. Well I'll see you around then… Draco," she said.

Draco stood and followed her to the door but didn't stop her. He felt like giving her another kiss but resisted. "Yeah…bye then," he said as she walked out the door. Draco smirked and gave a small wave as he closed the door. For the first time in a long while, he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! btw, thx to all our loyal reviewers. feel free 2 tell us if we suck ;0)**


	8. Volleyball and a REAL Double Date

**Disclaimer**: **heh, don't scold me but I keep 4getting 2 put this up. But u kno that im not genius enuf 2 own harry potter, rite? Yeah the point is, JKR rules the wrld, blah blah blah n i own nuttin but the characterz i made up...  
****A/N**: **MegZ: hey posting up the nxt chpt. Still not many reviewers but thanks 2 all who did! Ur reviews wer gr8ly appreciated! Moki: --no comment--

* * *

**

**  
CHAPTER EIGHT: Volleyball and A _Real_ Double Date**

* * *

A month passed with Hermione and Draco secretly being roommates and Hermione had banned Jade from eating anything with a lot of sugar in it. Draco and Hermione frequently had small conversations at night before going to sleep and learned much more about each other. It seemed like they were actually…friends. But each of them now had mixed feelings for each other. They weren't sure what was happening to them, how their attitudes towards each other changed so drastically in such a short period of time. 

Draco was having the most trouble. He had been taught and raised to hate people like Hermione but yet he was sharing a room with her and was even feeling attracted to her. Hermione was feeling the same. What happened to the ferret that had been insulting her and her friends for the past five years? Maybe Jade was right, people could change; even Draco Malfoy.

Both Harry and Jade, of course, were oblivious to the two becoming friendlier every day. Jade was still sure that they were _just _friends (yeah right) and so did Harry. Hermione would ditch both of them in the middle of Athens so they could get to know each other, but Harry wouldn't make any first moves. Hermione and Jade would practice beach volleyball and Hermione still remembered how to play. Draco went to the Olympics just out of boredom and for the fact he would see Hermione there every time.

Then it was the last Olympic game: beach volleyball. Jade and Hermione came early to warm up and Harry said he would come later. Jade wore a regulatory black bikini and tied her hair up with an American flag bandana. Hermione wore the same, but tied her hair into a ponytail. They we're going up against the Philippines, who practically invented Volleyball.

"This is going to be tough," Jade said as the crowds rolled in and they saw Harry sit down in the front row Jade smiled.

"Harry hasn't made a move yet, right?" Hermione asked.

"You mean like Malfoy did to you?" Jade smirked.

"You said you wouldn't mention him," Hermione said as she glared at her cousin

"Too late to back out now, so I might as well," Jade smirked. Both of the Grangers failed to notice Draco in the stands and taking his seat next to Potter.

"Potter," Draco drawled.

"Yeah just sit down Malfoy it's about to start," Harry said dryly.

"Where's Granger and…" Draco cleared his throat, "Granger?"

"Why do you care?" Harry asked.

"I don't, just seems better without the Muggleborns."

"You didn't know? America's representatives became ill and since Jade was already here she's taking their place. Jade begged Hermione to play too," explained Harry.

"What? Herm—Granger is playing in the Olympics?" asked Draco. Harry merely nodded and waved to Jade who waved back. They sat in silence fore awhile, not intending to start a conversation. Draco was too busy staring at Hermione in a bikini.

"So how's the relationship coming along for the Boy-Who-Lived?" Draco taunted. He loved to annoy Harry so much.

"I don't know what you're talking about," lied Harry. Draco perked an eyebrow up at him.

"You don't?" he asked with sarcasm. "I always thought you and that Granger Jr. were getting together." To Draco's disappointment, Harry just ignored him and watched the game.

Hermione played a good game. She had always been pretty good at the sport, although she wasn't at all athletic. Her serves were perfect. Jade played equally well, always glancing at Harry every so often. Hermione would play some saves that would keep the Philippines from scoring. Also Jade and Hermione would usually score some points by Jade's jump and spike or Hermione's closed net serve.

It was near the end of the game and they were tied: nineteen to nineteen. Hermione was exhausted but was also determined to win for the US even though she wasn't American. The opposite team served the ball and it went flying over the net. A good dive from Jade hit it over again and the ball seemed to go back and forth forever. Finally Hermione took the last shot and spiked the ball nice and hard so it landed with a "thump" on the other side of the net.

"The USA wins!" the announcer exclaimed. The crowd went wild, including Draco and Harry. Jade looked over and flashed a smile at Harry. Hermione turned to the stands where Harry was sitting for the first time during the game and noticed Draco sitting next to him. They just continued to stare at each other, Draco looking her up and down, smirking. Hermione blushed and turned away, even though she could still feel his eyes on her. She walked to the benches with Jade and took a long drink of water.

"I see you already have a fan," Jade whispered. Hermione glared at her for mentioning him, yet again.

"Looks like you have one too," she replied eyeing Harry. Jade blushed.

"We're—"

"I know, I know! You're 'just friends,'" Hermione cut her off. She always had the same excuse. Jade became a deeper red.

They walked in silence to the locker rooms. Jade knew if she talked about Draco, Harry would be in the conversation too so she didn't push it. When they were out Harry and Draco greeted them. Harry congratulated them millions of times but Draco just nodded in approval and shook their hands.

"Good game, Granger and….Granger Girl," said Draco. Hermione saw Jade wink at her but she ignored it.

"Um…thanks I guess," she replied. "We better get going," she said looking at Jade and Harry. Hermione was always feeling uneasy around Draco now; she didn't exactly hate him anymore. In fact, she wished he could hold her again like they had that one night. But she knew once they got to Hogwarts everything would be back to normal.

"Yeah we do, but why doesn't Malfoy come and celebrate with us at the party?" Jade suggested smirking at Hermione. They had been invited to America's victory party. Again, the eyes of Harry and Hermione glared at her.

"Uh…well…I don't have any plans…so I guess…" started Draco. Hermione went pale. Jade was still attempting to set her up!

"Great! Then we'll go wash up and get ready and we'll meet you at the lobby of the hotel!" Jade exclaimed cheerily. As they walked away Jade smiled innocently and Hermione glared at her. "What?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'what'? You're setting me up! Again!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well now you know how I felt when you set me and Harry up," Jade whispered, soft enough so Harry couldn't hear. He looked at them in suspicion.

They made their way back to the hotel and went up to their rooms. Hermione went to Jade's room as they helped each other pick dresses to wear for the party. Once they added some finishing touches they admired themselves in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione!" Jade exclaimed.

Hermione blushed. "You do too! Harry's definitely going to make a move tonight," she said.

"And Draco won't be able to resist _you_," Jade replied. They both blushed.

They walked to the lobby together to meet the boys who looked stunning in their tuxedos. Harry and Draco looked at them in awe.

The girl gracefully walked down the stairs, their dresses sparkling. Hermione wore a long, low-cut, lavender gown and put her hair up into a tight bun. Jade wore a strapless, black dress and wore her hair down in soft waves.

"You look…really nice tonight, Jade," said Harry shyly. "I mean….you always look good all the time but you look especially beautiful tonight…" stuttered Harry. Both of them blushed. Hermione smiled at them but pulled her attention to Draco.

"You look amazing," Draco said quietly. Hermione turned crimson and studied her feet. She looked up again. He took her hand, glancing at Harry to make sure he didn't notice. "Shall we go?" he asked and noticed the other couple were holding hands too.

Jade recovered back to her regular hyper attitude and exclaimed, "Let's go partaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

When they arrived in the ballroom of the Aphrodite Palace, there were tons of people applauding Hermione and Jade. Hermione thanked them shyly, not used to all the attention, but Jade waved hysterically and made many bowing movements, enjoying the fame for five minutes. They all sat down for dinner, Draco and Hermione watched Harry and Jade talk together and laugh together. They both stayed quiet and the same things ran through each other's minds.

'_I wonder did my little Jade Jasmine keep her word. Did she tell Harry? Harry doesn't look like he knows, if he would he would be ignoring me and be angry with me which he isn't. They look so happy together, I wish I could be with Draco like that out so everyone could see, so we could stop hiding from the rest of the world...' _That's what Hermione was thinking to her self.

'_Did Granger Girl tell Potter? Obviously not, he would try to kill me again by now,' _Draco thought to himself. _'I wish I could go into the public with Hermione like those two, instead I have to keep a secret relationship because of who we are.'_

"Okay, what kind of drinks this time?' Jade suddenly asked and Draco and Hermione snapped back to reality. They both shook their heads and said "What?" at the same time. Harry looked at them suspiciously and was going to ask something until Jade noticed his curiosity and dropped her napkin. "Whoops."

"I'll get it," Harry said and going under the table. Hermione and Draco sighed in relief and they both muttered a thank you. "Here you go, Jade," Harry said handing her the napkin.

"Thank you Harry, so what do you guys want to drink, this is an order yourself restaurant, I prefer places like this," Jade said looking through a menu and noting what she wanted.

"Hello, welcome to the Aphrodite Palace, I'm Marla I'll be you're waiter this evening. So may I take your drinks?" Asked the female waiter, Marla, she sounded American.

"I was wondering… how do you make your milkshakes?" Jade asked.

"We use real fruits and candies mixed with milk and ice cream," Marla said.

"Okay, good then I'll have a half and half strawberry and chocolate milkshake with the whip cream drizzled with chocolate and strawberry sauce and topped with cherries and banana slices please," Jade said.

"I'll just share with her so can you give us two straws?" Harry asked and he looked over to Jade who blushed.

"So a strawberry, chocolate, with whipped cream drizzled with strawberry and chocolate sauce, and topped with banana slices and cherries to share, sure anything else?" Marla asked finishing writing down the order and looking up.

"I'll take a mix of red-seven-up mixed with cherry juice and orangeade," Hermione said, "Oh and please don't shake or stir my drink; I like to do it myself, thanks."

"I'll have what she's having, but with a lime." Draco said.

"Okay two red-seven-ups, cherry juice, orangeade and one with a lime not shaken or stirred," Marla confirmed. "I'll be right back with your orders."

"So you're in Slytherin right?" Jade asked Draco who nodded. "So, I don't get it what's the difference from Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw?"

"Slytherins are cunning and ambitious. Gryffindors are bad liars and stupid." Draco said.

"What, that's only half right, Malfoy," Hermione started, "Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, _Gryffindors_ are _courageous, _Hufflepuffs are loyal, and Ravenclaws are wise. Just as Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin were." Hermione said. "It's all in the Hogwarts of History; I suggest you read it before going to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, she'll probably give you pop quiz on it," muttered Harry and was swatted on the shoulder by Hermione. "What? It's the truth! You've practically memorized that book!"

"Fine, I'll read it," Jade said, "Oh by the way…" Jade drifted off as she took three letters out of her purse, "Hogwarts letters came for you three."

She passed them the letters as their drinks came. Harry put in the two straws and took a spoon and scooped up some milkshake and ate it. Hermione and Draco seemed to be drinking their drinks and reading their letters at the same time, but really they were watching Harry and Jade. Harry would scoop up the drink for Jade and she would eat it and they would sip at the same time. Then Marla came back to take their orders of food.

"I'll start off with a broccoli cheese soup in a bread bowl first, then a Mandarin orange salad with cranberry dressing, followed by a chicken pier with a side of cottage cheese and a three slices of steak cooked in a table spoon of butter mixed with a pinch of salt and two pinches of pepper. Oh and a lemon on the side of the chicken pier, I'll start with those please," Jade said.

"Wow, you really know how to order," Harry said.

"Thanks, ah… okay… what are you going to have?" Jade asked.

"I don't know… could you order for me?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Sure… he'll start off with Italian chicken noodle soup in a bread bowl, then a Caesar salad with Italian dressing, after that a crab napoleon with a side of coleslaw and de fig with slices of steak and cooked with Le Shone wine aged 25 years."

"Sounds delicious," Harry commented.

"It is. Hermione, Draco, are you going to order now?"

"I would like the tomato soup with steak slices in a bread bowl, a fruit salad, then a fiesta salad with extra sour cream, then fettuccini pasta with a side of chicken salad and mini croissants. Oh and can I have a dash of lemon pepper in my chicken salad?" Hermione asked.

"Why of course ma'am. And you, sir, will be having?"

"Mushroom soup with rice in a bread bowl, a Dandelion salad with Italian dressing and Cranberry sauce on the side though, then large three meat ravioli with a side of the lobster tail, buttered sautéed," Draco said.

"Alright, I'll be back with your soups first," Marla said and left.

So they had their dinner and talked about Hogwarts, particularly about the history of Hogwarts. They finished eating and ordered their deserts and ate that. Harry was getting suspicious though, Draco and Hermione hadn't insulted each other once, and actually they were even having civil conversations with each other. Harry and Jade were having fun though; they shared their drinks and then shared an apple pie with ice cream. Then it was time for dancing. Jade and Harry were the first one's out on the dance floor and soon many couples joined in the modern up-beat dances. Then it was the slow dances…

"Hermione, would you like to dance?" Draco said sticking out a hand to Hermione as he stood up.

"Yes, I would," Hermione said taking his hand with her right hand and pulling her dress off the floor with the other.

Hermione put her arms around his neck and Draco put his hands around her waist. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and they danced cheek to cheek. Draco closed his eyes savoring in the moment and Hermione did too. Draco took in the smell of cinnamon apples in Hermione's hair and Hermione took in Draco's spicy cologne.

"I didn't really get to say it, but you played nicely," Draco said quietly.

"Thank you," Hermione said back, "I wasn't really expecting you to come."

"Well, don't underestimate me," Draco said.

Hermione sighed and buried her face into his neck and Draco kissed her on the forehead, but what he didn't know was that Harry just happened to be dancing right next to them. His eyes widened and he looked over to Jade.

"Did you just see that?" Harry asked her.

"See what?" Jade lied since she did see what Harry saw.

"Malfoy just kissed Hermione," Harry said, "Is your match-making game actually working?"

"Suppose I said yes, what would you do, you don't really want Hermione to be unhappy do you?" Jade asked

"No, but if you didn't say all that I would've killed Malfoy. But he better not hurt her."

"Harry, Draco isn't going to hurt Hermione, I assure you and if he did then I'll just make him heirless," Jade said with a grin.

"Ow, that's rough even for Malfoy; you just never want to say that to a guy."

"Well I did, so what are you going to do about it?" Jade asked.

"This," Harry said turning his head so he and Jade were face to face. Harry slowly closed his eyes and gave Jade a kiss. It wasn't a tongued kiss, it was just a sweet peck on the lips, but it was nice. Both of them were blushing when Harry pulled back and they started dancing again.

"Does this mean we aren't just friends because that wasn't a friend kiss," Jade said breathing hot air onto Harry's neck.

"No, we aren't just friends anymore, well that is if you don't want to be," Harry said quietly.

"I want to be yours. I'll be your girl… friend," Jade whispered into Harry's ear and he grinned wildly.

"Aww…" Hermione suddenly said behind them and both of them jumped a little. "That was so cute!" Hermione said taking out a camera and taking a picture as Harry and Jade blushed tomato red. Draco was standing behind Hermione smirking.

* * *

**A/N: Pls review! Pls! Pls! Pls! Don't make me beg! Ok so I am already, n ur point is...?**


	9. Caught Snogging?

**A/N: MegZ: hey thx 2 all our wonderful reviewers! Sry it takes us awhile 2 update, me n monk don't c eachothr vry often. Hope u lyke thiz 1, itz kinda short.**

**Moki:** **eww i didn't rly write this chapter... i thinkshe wrote this chapter at like 2:00 in the morning in my room and jeno (our annoying cuz) & bri (megz sis) were sleepin on the floor

* * *

**

**CHAPTER NINE: Caught Snogging?**

* * *

Hermione got up to a loud buzz from her alarm clock. She lazily dropped her hand on the "off" button. Memories of the previous night returned and she smiled to herself. Jade and Harry had finally confessed their feelings for each other and were now 'a couple,' no matter how much they deny it. She sighed. Her little match-making had actually worked, but the question was, would Jade's?

As if her thoughts traveled out the door and across the hall, Jade came waltzing into her cousin's room.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed happily as she skipped around, full of energy. She noticed her cousin standing there with a dazed expression on her face but failed to notice Malfoy on the floor next to the bed. "So…are you daydreaming of Malfoy already?" she asked snapping Hermione back to reality.

"Huh?" Hermione said stupidly. "Oh yeah," she said hoping that was the right answer. Jade smirked.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?" she asked. Hermione shook her head. "Oh well, you gave the right answer anyway, I can tell by that 'dazed' look you've got there." She walked out the door leaving a still-dazed Hermione.

Hermione just shook her head hoping all thoughts of Draco would disappear. Then she realized Draco was still sleeping in her room.

"Erm…Jade? Can you leave for a second?" Hermione asked, trying to stall.

"Why?" Jade's usual answer came.

"Uh…well—" she didn't have time to explain because just then Draco woke up and groaned. Jade jumped. Draco stood up to face Jade's flabbergasted face. He realized he was only wearing his boxers. He looked at Hermione who was equally shocked at seeing him half naked.

She looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "Oh my…you two didn't do anything…did you?"

"NO!" both of them exclaimed.

"Honestly, Jade, do you think I'm that stupid?" Hermione said. "He's just here because…" she quickly explained about Blaise.

"Mmmkay," was her reply. She didn't seem to believe the two.

"Well if we actually _did _do what you're suggesting, not that we did! But if we did, do you think that she would make me sleep on the floor?" Draco pointed out. Jade considered the thought.

"Well, whatever, just hurry up and go downstairs. Don't fool around too much, lovebirds," she said and pranced out the door.

"Right…." Hermione said. Draco just stared at her. "Well, I would appreciate it if you'd put some clothes on," she said. Draco looked down and ran to the bathroom.

Hermione got up and started focusing on what was happening today. She picked up her daily organizer and read to herself. Jade was going back home today to quickly get her things for school. Hermione had almost forgotten she was going to be a transfer student at Hogwarts! She turned to see Draco leaving for breakfast and decided to get a robe and have some herself.

Hermione entered the Breakfast hall to find Draco arguing with Jade pulling her back from the sugar bowl by the hood again. Hermione shook her head and smiled she took a seat next to Harry who was eating eggs and bacon.

"Good Morning," Hermione said taking a plate and putting in some eggs and bacon.

"Well not really… Jade spotted the sugar cubes; I thought it was fine, she looks cute when she's like that… I mean…" Harry stopped and blushed. "Well anyway I thought it was okay…" Harry said and Hermione started to laugh. "Malfoy didn't agree though, he said you didn't want Jade to get sugar high again. So he's trying to stop her which is pretty easy. Considering Jade's only 100 pounds and 5' 5," Harry said.

"You know how much she weighs and how tall she is… and you memorized it? Harry awww… puppy love is so cute," Hermione said and Harry stuffed his face with some eggs and Hermione laughed and that's when Jade took a plop in a chair next to Hermione.

"I couldn't get the sugar cubes because your _boyfriend _stopped me! OoOoOo, yummy bacon," said Jade, picking up a piece of bacon and smothering it in syrup. She also leaned back in her chair a little too far and fell over. "Hahahahaha… I don't think I need the sugar cubes."

"Yeah you don't, _Jay-Jay,_" Draco said smiling and helping her up. "I wasn't expecting to play babysitter this summer Hermione…" Draco said, propping up Jade and her chair up.

"Thank you, Draco, but I'm sure Jade can take care of herself, wait who's Jay-Jay?" Hermione asked suddenly confused.

"Jay-Jay, you know Harry's new name for Jade… Jay-Jay," Draco said smirking at Harry who was looking at Jade who was eating bacon.

"Hum… bacon; it's the second best thing to sugar cubes." Jade said gobbling down another piece of bacon. "So what are we going to do today? First Hermione get out of your pajamas!" Jade said smiling and Hermione blushed.

"Alright go on…" Draco said, "Is she just going to get out of her pajamas?"

"Hey she's staying off the simplicities, Draco!" Hermione scolded Draco and hit him in the arm and he smirked.

"I was just kidding, don't you have a sense of humor, or did that skip genes," Draco said looking from Hermione to Jade.

"Uh huh… ok anyway we got to go back to my house to get my stuff I bet my mom and brother will be there," Jade rattled on.

"You have a brother too?" Draco and Harry asked.

"What? Don't tell me I forgot to tell you… oh yeah I did. Ha!" Jade said chewing on another piece of bacon. "You'll meet him later," Jade said picking up another piece of bacon, but didn't get a chance to eat it because Draco pulled it out of her hands. "Hey I was going to eat—"

"No more bacon for you, you're already weird enough," Draco said putting the bacon down.

"Malfoy I thought you didn't want to play babysitter?" Harry asked..

"Well considering there are so many babies in here, maybe I should," Draco said.

"Stop it, you're _all_ acting like babies!" Hermione scolded again. "Now I hope you three can behave yourselves while I go get dressed." She walked off leaving the three to do whatever they like.

"You heard what the boss said, behave you two!" Draco said to the couple as he followed Hermione.

"Where's he going?" the two asked as they stared after him in confusion.

Draco followed Hermione up to her room quietly without her noticing. She was about to step into her room when he called after her.

"Uh…Hermione!" he stuttered. She turned around and faced him.

"Oh, Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I don't want to stay with those two lovebirds," he said. It was part true, but he really just wanted to be with her rather than Scar Head and that Wild Child.

"Oh…" Hermione said quietly. Had she been hoping he had come just to see her?

Draco sensed this and added quickly, "But I'd also just like to be with you."

"Oh," Hermione said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Is that all you have to say?" Draco asked getting closer to Hermione.

"No, it's just—" she was silenced when Draco lowered his lips onto hers. They broke away after a moment and Hermione looked away shyly. She loved the way Draco kissed her. He was so soft, very unlike him.

Knowing what effect he had on her, Draco said proudly, "I know I'm a damn good kisser." He smirked as Hermione blushed.

"Don't flatter yourself," Hermione said getting over the feeling that had taken over her. "Are we going to snog all day or are you going to come in?" Hermione asked as she walked through the door.

"Now that I think of it, a good snog wouldn't hurt…" Draco trailed off. Hermione lightly slapped him on the shoulder. He followed her through the doorway and they chatted about nothing in particular but ended up doing just that.

Meanwhile Harry and Jade were still downstairs at breakfast in yet another awkward silence.

"So…about your brother, is he younger?" asked Harry in curiosity. If he knew Jade had a brother he might not have confessed his feelings for her.

"Yes, but he's only a year younger," replied Jade. "Don't worry, he's not that mean," she added noticing Harry's uneasiness. "His name is Johnny. You'll meet him in a little bit since I'm going pretty soon. Let's go get Hermione and Malfoy. Who knows what they're doing now," she smiled slyly when Harry winced.

They walked together down the hall and stopped at Hermione's door. It was partly open so they let themselves in. Sitting in two comfortable chairs were Draco and Hermione who had just noticed them walk in. They had been snogging passionately but Hermione quickly pulled away.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Harry exclaimed while covering his eyes.

"Potter, we _are_ in a room. I suggest you two learn how to knock," Draco said as a flushed Hermione straightened herself up and tried very hard not to blush.

"Uh…well I'm sorry we disturbed your little _snogging _session but I was wondering if you two were going to accompany me home to pick up my stuff," Jade said smiling innocently.

"Actually I would rather—" Draco started jut to have his mouth clamped shut by Hermione.

"We'd love to come," Hermione said calmly as she kept her hand over Draco's mouth and glared at him. She removed her hand and he scowled.

"Okay great, let's get going then," Harry said shaking the thought of Hermione and Draco out of his mind. He followed Jade, or _Jay-Jay_, out the door.

"Let's go, Draco," she said getting up and walking out the door.

"Stupid, Potter," Draco muttered to himself. "Always has to ruin my good moments."

* * *

**A/N: u kno the routine. review!**


	10. Jade's House or A Zoo?

**A/N: MegZ: haha I luv this chpt, wrote it wit moki this tyme. Itz prtty unbelievable, but hey, itz mai fic so anytin can hppn ;0) as u can c we updated ASAP so thx 2 all our wonderful reviewers! lyl!**

**Moki: Okay so this chapter was so stoopid 2 me but it's so funny**

**Disclaimer: I didn't 4get thiz tyme! Yay 4 me! Ok sry. MegZ n moki own nuttin but our own characterz n plot n jkr owns..well..evrytin else. **

**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: Jade's House or A Zoo?**

* * *

The two couples gathered their bags and Apparated from the hotel to the front of Jade's house and Draco looked around the area. It was so friendly, warm, sunny, happy, ugh… absolutely horrendous. They lived just on the beach which made the sound of waves very loud, and annoying, to Draco.

They were about to go inside when out shot a giant, and I mean _HUGE_, snake. It knocked Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Jade over. Hermione was screaming like a madwoman and Draco and Harry were scared stiff as the snake shot out into the ocean.

"Okay! Who let Jo-Jo out of jungle house! Johnny, it better not have been you!" Jade said dropping her things at the front door and going in still yelling.

"Jo-Jo?" Hermione, Draco, and Harry said together.

"Yeah, Jo-Jo's our 150 foot, 1,200 pound, 15 year old pet anaconda. Didn't I mention it to you, Hermione?" she said it like it was the most normal thing in the world and Hermione shook her head.

"Well if she knew she would've stayed with me to—" again Draco, who was still scared out of his wits, was cut off by Hermione's hand.

"Uh…Jade? I hope you don't expect us to spend the night with that…uh…_Jo-Jo_," Hermione knew it wasn't going to be easy to spend the night with a one hundred-fifty foot snake slithering around the house.

"Well I hope that's not as bad as a Bengal tiger and White Snow tiger!" Jade said.

"No, it isn't as bad, tigers actually would seem a bit scary," Harry said.

"Oh okay, then we have a problem…" Jade trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Harry and Draco asked quietly, not really sure if they wanted to know.

"Uh…I didn't tell you about Bongo and Toga?" she asked innocently. All three of them gaped at her.

"You might have wanted to keep that _little_ piece of information to yourself," Draco commented, not very happy that he was in a jungle-house with an anaconda, Bengal tiger, and White Snow tiger.

"But they're harmless! I'm telling you!" Jade said as they all started picking up their bags again. "They're locked up! Really! There is no way they will be able to harm you, not that they would…and you haven't even met Johnny yet!"

"Bongo let Jo-Jo out and Toga is chewing up your bed and Fluffy ate the ferret," said a young, blonde haired boy who walked outside. He was young, but taller than Jade and he wore his blonde hair spiked up and it seems he dyed it with black streaks. His eyes were bright blue and he wore an evil smirk on his face just like someone we all know.

"FERRET?" Draco squeaked.

"WHO'S FLUFFY!" Hermione and Harry asked. They had begun to believe Jade and spend the night but they had a bad experience with a dog named Fluffy in their first year.

"Oh I'm sure he's harmless, I mean, if its name is Fluffy it's got to be small and cuddly," Draco said, not knowing about Hagrid's pet.

"Yeah, he's just a puppy attack dog," Jade said smiling. "He just doesn't like rodents, especially ferrets."

Draco gulped and finally found his voice, "Okay, well it was nice knowing you all," he said as he waved to Jade, Harry and Hermione.

"Draco!" Hermione protested as he was picking up his bags. "I'm sure we could just spend the night, we could trust Jade!"

Draco looked at Hermione as if she had three heads. "Her? The sugar-high, bacon-loving owner of a ferret-killing attack dog! I don't think so!"

"You forgot the two tigers and giant anaconda," Jade said matter-of-factly. "I mean…."

"Not helping, Jade!" Hermione glared at her. She turned back to Draco, "Draco, I really need a strong _man_ to protect me from all of those animals," Hermione said putting on her best puppy-dog pout.

"Well, go ask Potter to do it," Draco said, not feeling the least bit sorry. But then Hermione quickly gave a small peck on the lips and that's what did it. Harry winced and Jade awed. "But since I'm more of a man than Potter, I'll stay for tonight." Harry gave him a cold glare.

"Great!" Jade squealed excitedly. "I even rented this Muggle movie that proves anacondas are harmless," said Jade ignoring Malfoy's groan.

"Okay let's watch it tonight after dinner. What's it called anyway?" Hermione asked in curiosity, she hadn't read any books about anacondas except that they were very big snakes, which she already figured out.

"Oh it's a new movie called _Anacondas_," Jade said, not knowing really what the movie was about. "It's supposed to show how great the anacondas are and that they are definitely not killers."

"Uh, hello, did you forget about me already?" asked a voice. All four of them turned to face the young boy. He walked up to them and put out his hand. "I'm Johnny, Jade's brother," he introduced himself.

"Jade's _annoying_, little brother," Hermione added. She remembered her last visit with Johnny when he had put ice down her back, put a spider on her bed, and blamed both herself and Jade for every little thing.

"Oh my dear Hermione, how nice to see you again!" Johnny said sweetly and pulled her into a hug. Hermione couldn't resist and hugged back only to have something crawling down her pants.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as Johnny burst into laughter. "JOHNNY YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU BACK!" Hermione yelled at him as he laughed. Out the bottom of her pants came a small, white rodent. "AAAH! WHAT IS IT!" Hermione yelled as it crawled over to Jade.

"Aw it's only Frankie, the other ferret," explained Jade cuddling it in her arms.

"Eww! That thing was in my pants!" Hermione exclaimed while straightening herself up.

"What do you mean 'Ew?'" asked Draco taking the white fur ball from Jade and hugging it closely. Everyone gasped. "He's cute! I looked like this once, Hermione and you didn't think I was cute?" asked Draco while shuddering at the thought. Harry and Hermione burst into laughter while Draco glared. Jade just stared blankly at them.

Hermione stopped laughing and finally explained to Jade about Draco's 'ferret incident' in fourth year. Jade ended up laughing with Harry also. Draco just ignored them and continued stroking the ferret's head. They were going inside, but Johnny and Jade we're staring into the ocean.

"You get her," Johnny said. "She's your snake."

"She's yours too, you get her," Jade argued back.

"No you!" Johnny said.

"NO YOU!" Jade said even louder.

They went back and forth arguing on who should go get Jo-Jo.

"Fine I'll get I'm not that afraid of giant… man-eating… sharks," Jade said and gulped. She slowly walked to the shore and stepped into the water. "Jo-Jo, come here! I'll give you a treat! I know I was gone for a long time and I'm sure you can tell me all about what you did this summer! UGH!"

"Jo-Jo's not coming…" Johnny said "Well oh well… didn't really care anyway." Johnny said starting to walk inside the house,

"Hold up Johnny boy!" Hermione said pulling on his ear.

"Ow! OW! OWW! LET GO!" Johnny complained.

"And exactly how did Bongo get out?" Hermione asked.

"How am I supposed to know Miss Know-it-all?" Johnny said slyly, but of course he was lying.

"Johnny Joseph Granger gets your butt in here right now!" An adult voice said coming from the house. She was a tall, blue-eyed, blonde, wavy haired woman with her hands on her hips glaring at Johnny.

"What mom?" Johnny said.

"Why did you open the jungle house door?" She said angrily.

"I was just going to feed Frankie, and Bongo and Toga and Jo-Jo escaped." Johnny said cunningly.

"If he were a wizard going to Hogwarts he would be in Slytherin," Draco said.

"Who said I wasn't! Actually I am going to Hogwarts so chew on that pretty boy." Johnny said.

"Johnny Joseph Granger where are your manners!" She said pulling on his other ear. "Hello Hermione dear, glad to see you again, and this must be Harry Potter, honor to meet you. I'm Jacqueline Jamie Granger. You may call me Jackie and you must be… Draco Malfoy, pleasure, but where is… Jade Jasmine Granger, get out of the water! You're going to get your clothes all wet!"

"Jo-Jo's in here I can't find her! I need to go swim for her now, thanks a lot Johnny, you're such a butt head," Jade said walking back and her mom gave her a big hug.

"Oh sweetie I saw you on the Olympics you did fantastic and Hermione you did absolutely wonderful as well!" Jade's mom hugged both of them. "Oh dear Hermione your mother told me I'm so sorry."

"I'll be fine I guess." Hermione said quietly.

"Well if you ever need anyone we're here," Jackie said.

"Hello? What about the 150 foot 1,200 pound snake just swimming out in the open water! Someone has to get it! It just might come back and eat me!" Draco cried frantically.

"I told you, I'm going to get it, I have to change first." Jade said walking into the house.

"Here Johnny help me with their bags," Jade snapped picking some up and shoving it in her brother's face as she walked toward the house.

"Bring in Frankie, Blondie," Johnny said picking up his bags and going in.

"Blondie, what the bloody hell? He's blonde too!" Draco said to himself and waking in.

"Johnny reminds me of someone…" Harry said.

"Yeah me too…" Hermione said.

"Malfoy," They both said and went inside grinning and holding in their laughter.

They both followed Malfoy into the house and Hermione thought she would show Draco around. This left Harry to sit on the couch while Johnny ran around chasing a bunch of their animals to put inside the "Jungle House." Jackie, Jade's mom, was cooking something in the kitchen as Harry just sat.

"Stupid British… yo, punk, stop sitting there and help me! God!" Johnny yelled picking up Bongo, the Bengal tiger.

"Yo?" Harry asked confused about this American lingo.

"What? God! Never mind…."Johnny said picking up Togo, the White Tiger and bringing them through a hallway to the Jungle House, Jade emerged from that same hallway and she smiled at Harry.

"Yo, means you," She said and grinned. "Well, I'm going swimming, care to join?" She held up some swimming gear and shook it when Harry became wide-eyed. "So? You wanna go for a… little swim and help catch Jo-Jo?" She giggled relentlessly.

"Umm… sure at least it's not bigger than the basilisk… just long, heavy, vicious, and your pet…" Harry drifted off.

"Yay! Well put it on! Then meet me outside… I'll be by the tide pools. Okay?" Harry nodded his head in understanding and Jade skipped outside. Harry changed in one of the bathroom's downstairs and went out and walked outside looking for Jade… he had no idea what a tide pool was. Then he saw something swim quickly in the water and he started yelling for Jade. She popped her head up from a giant rock right behind him.

"Yesh?" Harry stumbled backward. "I thought Gryffindors were brave? Was I wrong?"

"Well…uh….I was just, you know…." Harry tried searching for a good excuse. He immediately stopped when an ominous shadow towered above him. He slowly turned around to face a very unfriendly looking crocodile. "Uh…hi….nice alligator….Jade, a little help here."

"Oh come down you wuss," Jade said calmly, "and Charlie is a _crocodile _not an alligator." She walked around the giant rock and over to Harry. She was wearing a black bikini and Harry's eyes immediately dropped down to her body. She caught his glance and he turned away, a small blush rising on both of their cheeks. She walked over to the crocodile and petted him on the head like it was something some normal person would do everyday. But yet again, Jade wasn't normal person. "Harry meet Charlie, he's my other pet," she said still petting Charlie.

"How many pets do you have exactly?" Harry asked nervously glancing at the vicious-looking reptile.

"Oh this is it," Jade replied. "Except for the man-eating shark that's just over there," she said gesturing to the right of him.

"WHAT!" he yelled and turned around, searching for his wand, which he had left in his robes.

"Just kidding!" Jade giggled. "Sheesh, Harry! You have to loosen up!"

"Don't joke about that!" Harry said, the color coming back to his face. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, but I thought you've faced the basilisk and even You-Know-Who himself? What happened to the heroic Boy-Who-Lived I've heard about in the Daily Prophet?" she said it over exaggeratedly.

"Yes, well… I," Harry coughed and a grin spread across his face "I am the famous Harry Potter and I am here for your rescue, fair maiden of beauty." Jade blushed. "I shall save you from all harm and anything threatening to you." Harry made a heroic pose. Jade laughed at him as he slipped on a rock and fell over. He couldn't resist and walked over to her and gave her a small kiss.

Harry watched as Jade lay across the rock she sat on her body stretched across it like as she was getting a tan. Her head hung off the side and the crocodile, Charlie, imitated her and made that "cute" crocodile sound. He was still quite small but very….vicious?

In the meantime while the two were enjoying the weather of Hawaii, Hermione took this time to recollect her thoughts. First of all, she hadn't intended on snogging with Draco, but she did, and she liked it. Second, she _definitely_ didn't intend for Harry to see them. But she was surprised that he hadn't exploded with rage at her. But that was beside the point. What was going on between her and Draco?

Apparently Draco was thinking the same. He was the one who started the snogging, so why was he so surprised? Well, for one thing Potter didn't kill him right then and there when he caught them. And Hermione actually responded to his kisses, and he enjoyed it. He knew he shouldn't get involved with someone of her blood, let alone a Gryffindor. His father would be furious. But then another thought came to mind: his father was in Azkaban, so what could he do about it?

* * *

**Review!**

**Next chapter:howtheir firstnight at jade's house wasmwahaha**


	11. JoJo!

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all Harry Potter characters and ideas.**

**A/N: MegZ - Heeeeey! thiz iz an..uhm..intresting chptr. lol i hope u lyke it. moki wrote sum of the parts..mostly the odd ones. thx 2 all the reviewers!**

**Moki - eh.. (o.O)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Jo-Jo**

Harry and Jade played in the water for about a few hours until Jackie called them in for dinner. Dinner went surprisingly well and Draco didn't have one insult or glare aimed for Harry, but in fact it was aimed for Johnny. The two blondes despised each other even more than Draco and Potter. After dinner they all squeezed onto the living room couch to watch the movie Jade had rented to prove them that her anaconda was not dangerous at all.

Turns out it sort of backfired.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" Draco squeaked after the movie. _Anacondas_ seemed to be about a killer anaconda that killed everyone in the movie. "Okay, I'm leaving this zoo! Hermione, are you coming?" He started walking up the stairs to his room.

Before Hermione had a chance to reply a figure emerged from the shadows and grabbed Draco around the waist.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed as the figure pulled him into the shadows.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Draco squealed like a girl as he wrestled with the figure. His expression resembled the horror he felt the day Hermione was about to hex him in third year. "HERMIONE, JADE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he shrieked.

Jade walked over to the stairs and flicked on the light. Holding Draco was a giant anaconda.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Draco screamed as he turned around and saw what was apparently holding him. "THE KILLER ANACONDA!" Draco was practically crying when Jade ordered the creature to put him down.

"Jo-Jo! Mommy's home!" squealed Jade and hugged the giant snake. "How is my little Jo-Jo?" she asked like she was talking to a baby.

"Your bloody snake just ATTACKED me!" Draco yelled. His hair was a mess and his voice was sore from screaming so much. He was about to yell a bit more when Johnny had to point out something on his pants.

"Blonde Boy wet his pants!" Johnny exclaimed and started rolling on the floor with laughter. Everyone started at that particular wet spot on Draco's pants and everyone started with a fit of laughter. Everyone but Draco, of course. He just flushed in embarrassment, but recovered quickly and went back to "Malfoy-mode" and acted like nothing happened.

"What are you laughing at, Potter? I'm sure you would've done the same thing if a killer anaconda attacked you! I bet you'd scream like a girl!" Draco retorted.

"Well, Malfoy, you _did_ scream like a girl," Harry pointed out. Then the usual bickering came on as Potter and Malfoy tried to hex each other.

Jackie entered the room and looked around. Then she left.

"Okay…" Jade drifted off. "My mom was like…there…HAHAHA U PEED IN YOUR PANTS!" Jade announced again. "No hard feelings, Draco. I remember Johnny wetting the bed last month."

"I DID-"

"HAHAHA! U DID! What? Have you been wetting the bed lately, buddy boy?" Draco teased.

"HAHAHAHA…ha? I don't get it?" Jade asked. Everyone fell stunned, well except Johnny, he kind of knows she's…"lost" in her own…magical world filled with purple giraffes and orange bouncing hippos… ANYWAY! "What is it? Do you get it? Am I supposed to get it?" she asked her stunned friends.

"Well, yeah you're supposed to get it," Hermione said unsure. "Jeez…talk about clueless," she muttered.

"You know, it's hard to believe you two are related," Harry commented.

"I AM NOT STUPID! I just have…issues! You have a problem with that, PUNK?" Jade's mood went from confused to furious. "Sorry," she apologized, "Issues…anyway I'm not stupid. I just happen to have a…different…point of view of everything okay?"

"Cha, sure!" Johnny sarcastically said.

"Well, ok then I'm going to leave this awkward conversation," Draco said grimly as he walked up the stairs, careful to stay away from Jo-Jo.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hermione asked. At first he sort of mumbled in reply. "Sorry I didn't quite catch that," Hermione said.

"I'm—I'm going to get pants," Draco mumbled. "Probably take a shower. Get cleaned…damn it, woman, what do you think I'm going to do?" He yelled in frustration and stomped up the stairs. Hermione walked up after him while Jade and Johnny were arguing no one noticed the giant snake following Hermione up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but—" Harry started.

"Hey lover boy do us all a favor and get Jo-Jo before blonde boy takes a shit instead." Johnny said going back to arguing with Jade who just punched him in the face giving him a bloody nose.

"Damn it, Johnny! Do you ever shut up?" Jade rebuked. She stormed off going upstairs, leaving Harry and a bloody nosed brother.

"She's so kind…." Harry drifted off dreamily.

"You have no idea… this happens like… every other day." Johnny said. "Oh don't just stand there. Could yah get me a tissue or something?" Johnny said as Harry helped him up.

* * *

**next chapter: weasleys! how does ron react? -dramatic music plays-**


	12. Reunited with the Weasleys

**A/N: MegZ: heeey! sry we hvnt updated, lotta finals n stuff. but SKEWL IS OUTT! i'm gonna b in cali 4 awhile so i mite not update in awhile sry! thx 2 all reviewers!**

**Moki: .. (surprise surprise)****

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWELVE: Reunited with the Weasleys

* * *

The siblings' quarreling went on for quite awhile. Draco finally got used to Jo-Jo, with a little convincing from Hermione. When it was finally time to go back to Hogwarts Draco actually didn't want to leave. It was a pleasant change from his usual cold and boring manor and thought maybe he could come back next summer. He quickly Apparated back to the manor to quickly gather his school things, which were already packed by the house elves. Thankfully he didn't run into Narcissa and left quickly to return to Jade's house.

"Thank you so much Jackie," Harry was saying, "it was nice to meet you."

"Oh don't mention it, Harry, you can visit anytime!" said Jackie as she hugged him. Johnny came down the stairs with a big trunk.

"Where do you think you're going?" drawled Draco. He may have gotten used to the snake but definitely not this little monster.

"Hogwarts, duh," Johnny replied simply before walking over to talk to his mom.

"What! Jade, you didn't tell me Johnny was coming with you!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh…did I forget to mention that small detail?" Jade asked innocently. Hermione glared at her cousin.

"Well, let's hurry it up, shall we?" Draco asked impatiently. The others joined him by the fireplace and one by one they waved goodbye to Jackie and Flooed to Platform 9 ¾.

They were greeted by many housemates and young witches and wizards greeting their families goodbye as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. There was much chattering and they quickly gathered their trunks and stepped up to the train. Just as they got in, Ginny and Ron greeted them.

"Harry! Hermione! It's so nice to see you again!" Ginny exclaimed and ran over to them. "How was your summer? We had a great time in—" she stopped and realized Draco was standing right next to Hermione, hand in hand, along with a boy and girl she didn't recognize. Before she had a chance to question them Ron, who was now much taller, stepped in front of her and hugged Hermione.

"Blimey, Hermione! I haven't seen you in ages! You too, Harry! How were the holidays? You know we were in Egypt again—" Yet again the young Weasley stopped to look at Draco and the other Grangers. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he snapped at Malfoy, not exactly pleased to see him with his friends.

"Ron…." Hermione started. She had forgotten about how her friends and the rest of the school would take Draco and her relationship.

"This is Jade," Harry butted into the conversation. Hermione glanced at Harry and mouthed the words _thank you_. "Jade's Hermione's cousin from the States." Ron's scowl faltered and he smiled approvingly at Jade and shook her hand.

"_Hem-hem_," Johnny cleared his throat and sounded a lot like Professor Umbridge. "Why do you always seem to forget about me?"

"Oh yeah, _this_ is Johnny," said Harry. He didn't notice how Ginny seemed to be staring at Johnny dreamily. "Let's get a compartment, shall we?" he asked as he started into the hallway. The others followed leaving Draco and Hermione behind.

"Er, I guess I should get going," Draco said. Hermione looked slightly disappointed, but what did she expect? "You might want to talk to Weasel, I mean Weasley before he beats the pulp out of me," he pointed out. Hermione nodded in understanding and waved goodbye as she followed her friends.

As Hermione reached the compartment and took a seat next to Jade, Ginny immediately took the seat to the right of her.

"So what's with you and Malfoy?" she asked not bothering to hide her curiosity. Hermione should've known her friend would ask and quickly glanced at her.

"Nothing. What makes you think there's anything going on?" Hermione lied. She was a terrible liar, especially when it came to lying to her friends.

"Oh, you know, I just thought that you both would be exchanging insults rather than holding hands," Ginny replied matter-of-factly. Not bothering to question her further, Ginny changed the subject, "Who's the guy with the accent?" she was obviously talking about Johnny who was sitting across from Jade.

Grateful for the change of subject Hermione answered slyly, "Oh that's my annoying cousin Johnny, he's your age and just as curious as you are. You two just might get along." She winked and Ginny blushed, but their conversation was interrupted by Ron.

"So how are you lot? We haven't received an owl from you all summer!"

"Oh well Hermione, Jade, and I were in Muggle Athens for the Olympics," said Harry and noticed the Weasleys' confused looks. "It's a Muggle competition for countries all over the world. Anyway Jade was on the U.S. fencing team! She actually got _gold_," he bragged about his girlfriend. "And turns out Hermione also subbed for volleyball with Jade and they won that too!"

"Congratulations you both!" Ginny exclaimed though not knowing what fencing _or_ volleyball was. "Well of course we were in Egypt again…" and she and Ron told them about how Fred and George managed to sneak some of the ancient potions from the pyramids to experiment for their Skiving Snackboxes. Hermione made a mental note to scold the twins later. Ron also told them how he had actually dated an Egyptian girl there who had been their tour guide.

"Well I'm still owling her, keeping in touch, you know. I hope maybe she could visit the Burrow over Christmas," Ron was saying.

"What's her name?" Hermione asked, realizing he hadn't mentioned her name at all in their conversation.

"Well…er…I can't exactly pronounce it, you see?" Ron confessed as his ears turned red. Hermione was reminded of Viktor Krum and her relationship. "It was a very unique name!" he protested as his friends laughed.

"Enough about us, what's life like in the States?" she asked, eagerly looking at Johnny.

Not noticing how Ginny was looking at him as he was inspecting his new Chocolate Frog Wizard Card, he just shrugged and muttered, "Boring." Ginny looked slightly disappointed.

"Actually Hawaii, that's the state we live in, is very tropical and full of all sorts of wildlife!" Jade exclaimed. "I have an Anaconda, a Bengal tiger, a White Snow tiger, a ferret—" Ron and Ginny chuckled at the memory of Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, "—an attack dog, and a crocodile," she said cheerily as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Ginny and Ron were gaping at her. "What?"

"Never mind," Harry said. "But I forgot to tell you, Jade and I are, well, a couple I guess you could say," he announced.

"That's so cute!" said Ginny causing both Harry and Jade to blush. "I wish I could have a boyfriend," she hinted to Johnny who, again, was oblivious to Ginny.

"Yeah, well it isn't as romantic as Hermione and Malfoy," Jade blurted trying to get off the spotlight. Ironically, all eyes were on her. Hermione glared at her furiously. "Was it something I said?"

"What do you mean Hermione and _Malfoy_?" Ron asked them through gritted teeth. Hermione could see him clench his fists at his side and his face turn red.

Noticing Hermione's discomfort Johnny decided to butt in. "It's actually quite annoying how the two lovebirds are always staring dreamily at each other…" Ginny immediately looked away.

"Johnny…" Hermione warned him.

"….and how they're always snuggling on the couch…"

"_Johnny…_"

"I mean, it's even more annoying how they're exchanging kisses every few minutes," Johnny went on, ignoring Hermione's furious glances.

"_WHAT?_" Ron was standing now with a mixed expression of disgust and fury on his face. "Why that little twitching ferret, I swear Hermione whatever he's done to make you do these things, he'll pay," and he stormed out of the compartment.

"Ron, NO!" Hermione rushed after him followed by the others.

* * *

Draco had been having so much fun at the Granger's that he had forgotten all about how the school would take his relationship with Hermione. He was thinking about it in his compartment with the trolls he called friends.

"…and then I got the _biggest_ diamond for my birthday…" Pansy Parkinson was saying. "I wish you would get me something like that, Drakey-poo," she said looking at him. "Draco? _Draco_? _DRACO!_" she interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he said dumbly as he sat up. "Parkinson, you don't actually expect me to listen to your insipid little stories, do you?" he snapped at her. Before she had a chance to yell at him the compartment door swung open.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ was all Draco heard before he was pushed onto the ground. He blinked and caught a glimpse of red hair before he was punched in the face.

"Ron! Stop it!" he heard Hermione's familiar voice pleading. He felt Weasel stop for a second before punching him again. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _

Draco felt Weasley go stiff and heard a _thump_ on the ground. Hermione ran to him just as Potter, Weaselette, and the Grangers came rushing in. They looked at Ron's petrified figure and immediately ran to him.

"Draco, I'm so sorry! I tried to stop him, I really did! I—oh my God you're bleeding!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged him. She cast a simple healing spell and the blood and black eye was gone.

Looking around he saw Parkinson, Goyle, and Crabbe flabbergasted expressions as they tried to figure out what they just witnessed. "Er, I think we should go somewhere with more privacy," Draco whispered to Hermione. She nodded and they walked out of the compartment.

"I am so sorry! Ron will come around, you know how hotheaded he is," Hermione apologized. "I'll talk to him, maybe you could talk to your friends."

"What friends? You mean the two gorillas and the cow in the compartment?" he asked and Hermione giggled at the comment. "Well there's no need to talk to them it's not like they'll take in anything I say."

"Okay then you can come join us in our compartment," she offered as she stood up. Before he had a chance to reply she was out the door and he had no choice but to follow her.

When they got to the door they could hear Ron furiously arguing with Harry. They cautiously slid open the door as if there was a lion that would jump out at them. Though the result was similar. As they walked in all eyes were on them and a still fuming Ron nearly jumped Malfoy before Harry and Jade held him back. Johnny was just sitting in the corner looking bored and Ginny was trying to have a decent conversation with him but gave up and looked at Malfoy and Hermione.

"Okay I know you might be a little stunned about Draco and I but, oh for the love of Merlin, Ron! Just listen to what we have to say!" she said as Ron's face turned crimson. "Anyway, Draco is changed, okay? I know he wasn't exactly eager to get to know us before but now he does. So give him a chance will you?" she plopped down next to Jade who had stopped restraining Ron.

"Okay I'm trusting you, Hermione but if this git hurts you in any—

"Would you stop worrying, Ronald? I love you like a brother but I can handle myself!" Hermione huffed.

Draco cautiously took a seat next to Harry who was between him and Ron who had finally calmed down. There was an awkward silence, which, of course, was broken by Jade.

"Anybody got some sugar cubes?"

* * *

**A/N: Goddes of Angels: i hav in fact read the fic "We'll Always Have Paris" and i loved it and i didn't mean to offend it in any way. but if it makes you happy i will change the title of this fic.**

**help! thinking of a new title! any suggestions?**

**next chapter: how do jade and johnny fit in at hogwarts? who else finds out about draco and hermione?**


	13. Authors' Note

**Authors' Note: **

hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, sorry to disappoint you.. like we have with former fanfic writers who don't finish! but we're discontinuing this fanfic... we wrote it in sixth grade now we're sophomores and we look back and it was the cheesiest thing ever. BUT HEY DO NOT FRET, we are starting a new one.. it's going to be wicked sweet so keep look out if you want to contact us: or for hate mail, love mail, suggestions, ideas, tips, whatever. (i'd prefer you'd not send us hate mail...)

megz & moki


End file.
